


Watching Hunter x Hunter

by catnip_riceball



Series: Watching the Series (HxH) [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, a bit of angst, but not that much (yet), watching the anime, watching the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip_riceball/pseuds/catnip_riceball
Summary: "'Hunter x Hunter'?" Gon asked curiously. "What's that?""Well," Kurapika responded as he looked at the back of the DVD case. "Apparently it's a show about... us."...In which the characters of our beloved anime are gathered together to watch an anime about the future called... Hunter x Hunter!I don't know, i just decided to do it after seeing it multiple times elsewhere but not about HxH, so...





	1. Beginning x Of x Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> Anyways! We're starting off with the four main characters!  
> I'll add tags as I go along.

Kurapika huffed, pushing the sweaty hair out of his eyes as he attacked the dummy before him with his wooden swords. He would be taking the Hunter Exam soon, and it was said to be quite difficult. In all honesty, every second of training could be exactly what would dictate whether he passed or not.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared and he was whisked away without a trace to prove that he'd been there before, except for the dummy swaying ever so slightly (which, in all honestly, could have been an effect of the wind).

...

Leorio sighed, turning a page of his medical textbook with a heavy hand.

His eyes were bleary, and he was constantly stifling yawns.

If he was being honest with himself, Leorio didn't even know what time it was. He looked out the window to check. Midday? Had had time for a nap...

A white light enveloped him as well, and there was no one around to notice him missing.

...

"Gon!" Mito yelled. "Come back in time for dinner!"

Gon held a thumb up to show that he'd heard, then turned to flash his trademark grin back at her. "Okay!"

Mito watched him disappear as he ran down the hill and toward the trees, a fond smile on her face. As she turned away, a white flash shone at the tree line. She turned back around, startled, but couldn't even see a glimpse of her (adopted) son. She shook her head to clear the image from he thoughts. it was probably a glare from the ocean waves catching the light.

So Mito turned and walked back to their house, closing the door behind her.

...

Killua rolled his eyes in annoyance as he flopped onto his bed.

Seriously, Illumi didn't have to follow him on every mission. He was almost 12 and had seen more people die in his life than he'd seen live.

Granted, Illumi didn't follow his so much anymore, but it could really be annoying during a job, because it put him on edge.

A stressed assassin didn't make a very good assassin, because they were more likely to give away their presence.

Killua put his hand out to block the light coming from the lightbulb on the ceiling, then closed his eyes.

Tch.

He was more accustomed to the darkness than he was to the light. Killua turned his head to avoid the irritable thing that penetrated the darkness, but found himself surrounded by that very thing as he disappeared liek the three before him.

Third person limited (at first): Kurapika’s POV

A blinding white light flashed, and the four of them, Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Killua fell into a room (in a giant heap of people) with no windows or doors.

One of the boys immediately detached himself from the rest of the group. “Who are you?” he asked. Any other time, Kurapika might have felt his eyes immediately drawn to the boy’s white hair that somehow accented his pale complexion and blue eyes. But the boy’s voice and eyes were empty of anything except for a dull echo of death.

Kurapika felt a chill travel down his spine. This kid was dangerous.

“Oi, kid. Show some respect. That tone of yours reeks of disrespect!” Kurapika had already detangled himself from the other two, and took note of the man who was speaking. Tall, wearing a suit, had weird spectacle/glasses things…

“Hey, I don’t really know what’s going on here, but maybe you guys shouldn’t fight.”

The boy talking was dressed in all green, which, in and of itself, was a bit jarring. He had big brown eyes, short shorts, tall boots, and spiky black hair. Because of the black hair the two had in common, one could possibly mistake them for siblings, but there was something intangible that set them apart.

There was another flash of bright light, and the four of them all moved (shockingly fast) to the four corners of the room.

Instead of another person, however, there was a piece of paper that fell to the floor.

No one moved for a second, then the green boy moved towards it.

“Hey, kid!” **[A/N: Kurutte Hey Kids ~]** The tall man in the glasses warned.

The green boy ignored him, picking up the piece of paper. He looked over it for a second before reading it aloud: “ _’Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Killua. The four of you have been selected to view your future. Congratulations! You get to be stuck in a box for day on end until I deem it time to release you (which will basically be until you finish watching the series).’_ ”

The tall man spoke up again. “Is this some kind of sick joke?”

“What does it mean by ‘series’?” the green boy asked.

A series **[AN: Yes, pun intended]** of white flashes happened again. There was a large sofa, and on the wall appeared a giant flat screen television (resting on a wardrobe/desk/thing) with a DVD player and cases of DVDs next to it. The flat screen had one sentence on it: _Introduce yourself to each other; you’re going to be staying here a while, after all ~_

No one spoke for a second, then the pale boy took one of his arms and punched the wall with unexpected force, making a large dent in the wall. Everyone else jumped, but what surprised them even more was seeing the wall repair itself.

He turned back to them with a blank expression. “Might as well, then, I guess.”

Kurapika nodded slightly, moving to sit on one side of the sofa. The green boy was close behind him, choosing to sit next to him. The tall man and blue eyed boy were next, the former sitting on the other side of them, and the latter sitting on the floor.

The green boy let out a big breath, then said with a smile (mind you, the brightest smile Kurapika had ever seen), “We should all say our name and something about ourselves.”

Without waiting for any feedback, he continued. “So hello, I’m Gon Freecs and I want to be a Hunter so I can look for my dad.”

Kurapika smiled softly at him, intrigued by his open straightforwardness. “I’m Kurapika, and I use two attached wooden swords to fight.”

The tall man sighed, but after a pause, decided to contribute. “I’m Leorio, and I’m working my a – ” he paused for a second, glancing at Gon. “…butt off trying to become a doctor.”

They turned to the white haired boy. “I’m Killua.”

When he didn’t continue, Gon said, “You have to say something about yourself.”

Killua simply turned his head in silent refusal.

Gon frowned, but didn’t say anything to get him to talk.

“Oi, kid!” Leorio said with building irritation. “We all said something. You have to contribute, too!”

Killua simply lifted an elegant eyebrow mockingly. “Are you going to force me? Because I doubt you can. I’m not going to be as easy to beat as you think I will.”

Leorio made to yell again, but Gon stopped him. “It’s okay. Besides, he just told us he’s a strong fighter.”

“Eh?” Leorio asked.

“I’m sorry you’re daft,” Killua said.

A tick mark appeared by Leorio’s head.

“Don’t fight!” Gon exclaimed.

Leorio breathed angry smoke through his nose like a dragon, snapping, “Respect your elders!” before he reclined in his seat angrily with his arms crossed.

Killua waited a moment before retaliating, “ ’Kay, _old man_.”

Kurapika acted before Leorio had a chance to say anything. “Are you not older than him? Act your age.”

Before another case of bickering could start once again, Gon made an interruption again. “How about we watch to show? I want to see what happens.” He picked up the first DVD case. “It says it has 10 episodes.” He flipped to the back, scanned it a moment, and then read aloud, “ _The story focuses on a young boy named Gon, who discovers that his father, whom he was told was dead, is actually alive and well_.” Gon stopped reading. “My dad’s alive?” He exclaimed with wide eyes. Before anyone could say anything, he continued eagerly. “ _He learns that his father, Ging, is a legendary Hunter, an individual who has proven themselves an elite member of humanity and who specializes in finding rare creatures, secret treasures, and other individuals. Despite Ging having left his son with his relatives in order to pursue his own dreams, Gon becomes determined to follow in his father's footsteps, pass the rigorous Hunter Examination, and eventually find his father to become a Hunter in his own right._ ”

Gon exhaled. “Wow…”

He looked at the cover. “So, _'Hunter x Hunter'_. What’s that? What’s it mean?”

Kurapika moved forward to see the cover, with the four of them grinning at the screen. “We know that it’s about you. The 'Hunter' part probably refers to your goal of being a Hunter, and we can infer from the cover and its portrayal of us four that it’s about… us.”

Kurapika looked up at Gon. “But mostly, it’s about you.”

Gon looked from Kurapika back to the DVD case, then turned so he could see all of them. “Well? Let’s watch it!”


	2. Departure x And Friends (Companions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first episode (as well as its ending and beginning themes).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late in updating, but hopefully, that's okay.  
> I learned that you can just paste in the "rich text" part instead of pasting and reformatting with "< b >" and "< i >". That would have been helpful to know early on. TT_TT

Kurapika puts the DVD in the player, then moves to sit back on the sofa as the screen brightens.

**Theme song starts:**

**Gon appears (smiles)**

Gon gasps in surprised. “It’s me!”

**Hunter x Hunter logo appears**

**Kurapika running (eyes turn red)**

Gon’s eyes widen in surprise. “What?”

Kurapika closes his eyes calmly. “If this is really about our lives, then you’ll learn eventually. Explaining it to you now would be pointless.”

**Leorio running (grins)**

Gon laughs again, pointing out each character as they come on.

Leorio laughs outright, and Kurapika smiled softly, shaking his head in amusement. Even Killua, not used to being at ease around, lets himself smile slightly before wiping it off his face once he realized what he was doing.

**Killua on his skateboard (smiling, then mischievous/evil/adorable smile)**

Gon looks between the image on the screen of Killua smiling and the one that was now averting his gaze so as to avoid conversation.

“You know, you’re a lot prettier when you smile,” Gon says gently, trying to coax a smile out of the younger boy.

Killua’s eyes widen. “You can’t say stuff like that!” he hisses.

Gon smiles before turning back to the screen.

**Hisoka and Illumi appear.**

Kurapika notices that Killua tenses slightly, but doesn’t say anything. Gon doesn’t notice since he’s immersed in the song, ad Leorio can’t even notice someone trailing him at this point, so he doesn’t notice either.

 _Tch,_ Killua thinks to himself after he sees Illumi appear on screen as well. _I guess it was stupid to think that just because I’m not home, I could avoid him…_

**Hunter Exam Contestants**

**Netero and the Hunters**

**Kurapika fighting**

**Leorio and some random giant fish**

“A giant fish?” Killua and Leorio chorus.

They glare at each other, but don’t say anything else.

**Gon using his fishing rod to fight, Killua comes in to helps and smiles adorably**

“See?” Gon asks enthusiastically. “Killua, you’re cute!”

Killua turns away.

**Gon on the ground**

**Hisoka beckons his forward**

**Gon runs and yells (but is drowned out by the music)**

**Narrator: _Fearsome monsters… Exotic creatures…_**

**_Vast riches… Hidden treasures_ **

**_Evil enclaves… Unexplored lands_ **

**_The word “unknown” holds magic._ **

**_And some incredible people are drawn to that magic._ **

**_They are known… as hunters!_ **

**Departure and Friends (/Companions)**

**Shows Whale Island and its inhabitants, then shows Gon in a tree with a fishing pole (and a leaf hat. You can’t get much more Earthy than that. Poison Ivy, you have some competition).**

“It starts with me?” Gon asks in surprise.

Kurapika smiled. “Of course. You’re the main character.”

**Random Guy 1: _Gon’s still trying to catch the Lord of the Lake?_**

**Mito: _(stutters) H – Huh? Y – Yes… He’s been at it for a week, nonstop._**

“Mito-san!” Gon exclaimed.

**Random Guy 1: _You promised he could take the Hunter Exam if he caught the Lord of the Lake?_**

**Random Guy 2: _What a fool! Five adults couldn’t manage to reel in that monster. How is a child supposed to catch that beast? Mito-san doesn’t want him to take the Hunter Exam._**

“Just how big is that thing?” Leorio asked in shock.

**Random Guy 1: _But Gon’s old man was the same age when he caught it…_**

**Random Guy 2: _(laughs) He can’t do it._**

**Fades to Gon fishing with determination. He feels a tug on the pole. Another tug and he stands up with excitement.**

**Gon: _Got him!_ Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes _! I got him good!_**

**He goes around the tree once, and the line digs into the tree’s bark, smoking slightly.**

**Gon almost loses it for a second, turning red from the strain. He then swings around the trees branch as he hangs onto his fishing pole. He swings through the air and finally manages to bring up the Lord of the Lake.**

“How in the world…?” Leorio exclaimed. “That’s huge!”

Killua rolled his eyes. _He was having trouble pulling_ that _up? It doesn’t even look that heavy!_

 

***cuts to the residents and fishers gathered around it***

“How did he manage to bring it all the way over to the middle of the fishing area?” Leorio asked.

“That’s a good question…” Kurapika said. “It’s still moving, so he didn’t drag it.”

Kurapika turned to Gon questioningly. “How did you get it over there?”

Gon pondered it for a second. “I probably just carried it,” he said with a shrug.

Leorio and Kurapika stared at him with shock.

**Someone: _It’s huge! This is the Lord of the Lake?_**

**Someone else: _It’s been twenty years!_**

**Yet another person: _I know! It was Gon’s father that time, right?_**

**‘Nother nameless dude: _He’s his father’s son._**

**Baker-looking-guy: _Gon actually caught the Lord! Look, Mito-san!_**

**Gon turns with a smile as the crowd part to reveal Mito wearing a resigned expression. He runs up to her.**

**Gon: _Mito-san! I caught the Lord, as promised… So I can take the Hunter Exam, right? Right?_**

**Mito closes her eyes in an almost despondent way as a way to show affirmation.**

_She probably doesn’t want to lose him,_ Kurapika thought. _My mother looked like that before…_

**Gon yells as he runs: _I’ll do my best! I promise to become a Hunter!_**

**At their house.**

**Abe: _It must be in the blood. No one has been able to catch the Lord after Ging pulled it off at the age of twelve. And now his son has accomplished the same feat, at the same age. His eyes have the same shine as his father’s._**

**Mito still looks like her puppy died.**

**Abe continues: _We can no longer stop him._**

***cuts to Gon packing***

**Mito: _Are you sure about this, Gon?_**

**Gon: _Uh-huh._**

**Mito: _Your father abandoned you when you were still young to become a Hunter._ **

“That’s one sucky father,” Leorio criticizes.

**Gon: _I know._**

**Mito: _He chose becoming a Hunter over raising you!_**

Leorio frowns even more.

**Gon: _Isn’t that amazing?_**

Kurapika and Leorio look at him silently for explanation

Gon motions to the screen with a smile. If it’s himself, he can trust he’ll say the right thing.

**Mito: _Huh?_**

**Gon: _Being a Hunter is so great, he was willing to abandon his own kid!_**

**Mito: _It’s a dangerous job! You never know when you might lose your life! Don’t you understand?_**

**Gon: _I don’t. But I want to know more! I want to become a Hunter and discover why it was so important to my dad!_**

**Mito: _You really are Ging’s son._**

***cuts to Gon leaving the house***

**Gon: _I promise I’ll pass the exam. I’ll pass the exam and I’ll become a Hunter!_**

**Mito: _Just promise that you’ll come back safe. Can you promise that?_**

**Gon: _Uh – huh! I promise._**

**The both of them link fingers and chant: _Pinky swear made… Whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles. Sealed with a kiss ~_**

**Gon: _Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ~_**

**Mito starts to tear up.**

**Gon: _uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ~_**

**Gon finishes with a smile, but when he looks up, he sees her crying. Mito brings him in for a sudden hug.**

“Are you crying, Leorio?” Gon asks.

“Hell no!”

**Mito: _Gon…_**

**Gon hugs her back.**

**Gon: _Thank you, Mito-san._**

**The camera zooms out as they’re still hugging, then show’s Gon’s feet as he runs down the hill.**

***cuts to the ship and all of the people gathered around to see the people leave (but it really seems like they’re all talking to Gon as they wish him luck and say their goodbyes. Surely not all of them are? We’ll never know…)***

**Random dude: _Good luck!_**

**‘Nother guy: _Knock ‘em dead!_**

**The ship leaves the port, and Gon is seen waving goodbye to the people.**

**Gon: _I’m going to become the best Hunter in the world! Once I’m the best Hunter in the world, I’ll come back._**

“That would take a lot of hard work,” Kurapika says. “You probably wouldn’t come back for years.”

“I know, but I’m sure I’m prepared,” Gon says positively.

 _He seems painfully positive,_ Killua notes.

**Random ship guy that will fail later: _The best Hunter in the world?_**

**Shows all of the supposedly intimidating looking people that are all presumably there to take the exam.**

**Failure 1 continues: _Kid doesn’t respect us._**

**Another failure: _Every year, there are millions of skilled applicants for the Hunter Exam._**

**The camera shows Leorio looking at a magazine showing a woman posing cutely on the cover as he reads greedily.**

Kurapika looks at it distastefully, then shoots Leorio a look of disgust.

Leorio rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

 _Dirty old man,_ Killua thinks.

**Failure 2 continues this time: _But only a handful are selected._**

**Kurapika is shown gazing across the ocean peacefully.**

**Failure 2 again _: Don’t say stuff you can’t back you, boy._**

**Gon just walks away, seemingly unperturbed. He continues to walk around the ship.**

**Someone catches his attention with: _What are you doing, Katsuo?_**

**Worker guy: _At this rate, you’ll never make a decent sailor._**

**Gon sees that Katsuo has fallen and is there to witness him attempt to get back up again, only to be kicked back down again.**

“That’s not nice,” Gon says with a frown.

“Bastards,” Leorio mutters.

**The worker guy mocks him: _Why are you bent over?_**

**As Gon makes his way towards the scene relatively unnoticed, the Captain makes an appearance.**

**Captain: _Hey, losers! Don’t slack off!_**

**Worker Sailor guys: _A – Aye, sir!_**

**The Captain notices Katsuo still on the ground.**

**Captain: _Hey!_**

**Katsuo startles.**

**Captain: _Didn’t you hear me? Move that box!_**

**Katsuo: _A – Aye, Captain!_**

**Gon: _Hold on!_**

Kurapika smiles at Gon approvingly.

**Gon is shown holding the apple that fell. He waves it a little, then tosses it to Katsuo, who scrambles to catch it.**

**Katsuo: _Thank you!_**

**Gon waves lightly, and the Captain takes a swig of his drink. Gon looks up suddenly, and it catches the Captain’s attention.**

**Gon: _A storm’s coming._**

**Captain: _How can you tell, boy?_**

**Gon points to the seagulls that are circling in the air.**

**Gon: _That’s what the seagulls are saying._**

_Does he speak seagull or something?_ The other three wonder silently.

**Captain: _What?_**

**Gon: _Plus…_**

**Gon adjusts his nose, closing his eyes to take a deep breath. He then jumps up to the thingy that I forgot what it’s called but it gives you a bird’s eye view so just use that, okay? He adjusts his nose again, repeating the process. He looks down at the captain to shout back his reasoning.**

**Gon: _It’s a huge storm that’s coming! It’s true… I can tell by the smell!_**

**Captain (thinking): _That boy… Those eyes… Could he be…?_**

At Leorio’s confused looks, Kurapika remarks, “Remember? His dad is a Hunter.”

Leorio looks sheepish.

***cuts to the ship with the storm approaching, then to the ship actually in the storm, and then the passengers getting tossed around easily while the Captain steers rather calmly. ***

**Sailor: _Captain! The mast won’t last much longer! We should lower the sails!_**

**Captain: _Don’t be stupid! The fun’s about to start._**

**We see the ship in a darn bad spot in the storm (and basically whole situation). The camera switches between the Captain and the ship in the storm.**

**Captain: _Here we go! Full to port!_**

**The Captain turns the wheel easily and drives it up a giant wave.**

**Captain: _Let’s fly!_**

“That captain is insane! How is he even permitted to transport people across the ocean?” Leorio asks incredulously.

***Cut to Hunter Vocabulary***

**Gon appears with his name.**

“Huh?” Gon asks in confusion.

 _It’s probably there for commercials,_ Killua thinks but doesn’t say anything.

Kurapika echoes his thought. “It’s probably there for the commercials.”

***cuts to the ship at sea***

**A few sailors near the Captain are seasick while the Captain drinks and laughs.**

**Captain: _Those waves weren’t much!_**

“They looked pretty rough,” Kurapika notes.

“What? You don’t think you could handle them?” Leorio asks.

“I think I could, but I doubt a lot of these sailors could. They don’t seem accustomed to this type of weather,” Kurapika explains.

Leorio nods. “That’s true.”

**He directs a random sailor.**

**Captain: _Hey, take the helm._**

**Said Random Sailor: _A – Aye!_**

**The sailor then proceeds to look like he’s going to throw up.**

Kurapika gives Leorio a pointed look.

“What? I already said that I agree!”

**The Captain walks down a hall to go check on the rest of the passengers.**

**Captain: _Damn, this is one lousy crew._**

**He opens the door, criticizing the mass of nauseous sailors.**

**Captain: _None of them can stand. Pathetic. And they’re supposed to be taking the Hunter Examination. What a laugh._ (AN: I recently heard someone make a good point. Does that mean that Natsu wouldn’t pass the Hunter Exam if he went by boat? He’s pretty strong, but he does get sick when it comes to most modes of transportation...)**

**The Captain’s attention is caught by Gon tending to one of the seasick sailors.**

**Gon: _Here are some herbs. If you chew them, you’ll feel a little better._**

“Where did you get those herbs from, Gon?” Leorio asks.

“You realize that the Gon from here probably wouldn’t know, right?” Kurapika points out.

“It’s okay,” Gon says. “Mito-san probably made sure to pack some for me, just in case. Even though I don’t get sick that easily.”

**Sailor: _W – Water…_**

**Gon: _It’s coming, so hold on._**

**The Captain looked at Gon.**

**Captain: _That boy…_**

**He turned at the sound of creaking, looking up to see Kurapika lying in a hammock reading a book. He turned again at another sound to see Leorio having bitten into an apple.**

“Ha! I knew I would be okay,” Leorio says with a laugh.

“Of course. It was a tiny storm,” Killua points out

The three others stare at him for a second (which feel like hours to Killua because he colours easily with his pale complexion) because he hadn’t been speaking much during the episode.

Killua can feel himself bristling because of their stares. “What?” he demands.

“It’s nothing,” Kurapika speaks up, smiling softly. Maybe Killua won’t take so long to warm up after all.

Killua frowns, then vows not to speak for the rest of the episode (at the very least).

**Leorio: (exclaims in shock at first) _This is one sour apple…_**

“But Leorio, that apple looks like it’s supposed to be sour,” Gon says.

“Whatever,” Leorio grumbles. “How am I supposed to know how it tastes now? I’m not there!”

He pauses for a second, reevaluating his sentence. “Well, I am, but me of the present isn’t there, so I’m not there – ”

Kurapika and Gon laugh.

Killua feels the corners of his mouth begin to curl up, but forces a frown. He rolls his eyes instead. _Leorio’s just an idiot._

**Captain: _I see. There are a few tough nuts on board._**

**Katsuo rushes in, startling the Captain.**

**Katsuo: _Excuse me! H – Here is your water!_**

**Gon: _Thank you. Now drink your fill._**

**The man drinks the water. The Captain sees Katsuo standing behind him, smiling.**

**Kurapika glances down from reading his book, and Leorio turns to look as well.**

“Mito-san says that it’s rude to stare,” Gon reprimands lightly.

Kurapika and Leorio look away in an embarrassed, joking way.

**Gon: _Thanks. I really appreciate it, Katsuo-san._**

***cuts to the ship being tossed around in the waves***

**The three of them have been assembled by the Captain, standing together opposite him.**

**Captain: _First, tell me your names._**

“Why are we there suddenly?” Leorio asks.

No one answers (because he’s not worth their time (just kidding. I’m just kidding! Leorio lovers, don’t kill me! TT_TT)).

**Gon: _I’m Gon._**

**Kurapika: _I am Kurapika._ **

**Leorio: _It’s Leorio._**

“The way we choose to introduce ourselves says a lot about us,” Kurapika says.

“How?” Gon asks blankly.

“Well, I introduced myself rather formally, you were very upfront and open, while Leorio seem a bit cocky or arrogant.”

“I’m neither cocky or arrogant!”

“ ’Nor’,” Kurapika corrects.

“Eh?”

“You're neither cocky _nor_ arrogant.”

“Whatever,” says Leorio with a sulk.

**Captain: _Why do you want to become Hunters?_**

**Leorio points at him in agitation.**

**Leorio: _Hey! If you’re not an examiner, you can’t boss us around!_**

**Captain: _Just answer the question!_**

**Gon: _My dad’s a Hunter._**

**Gon: _I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a Hunter._**

**Captain: _Whale Island… So this is Ging’s son. The day has finally come._**

**Leorio: _Hey, kid!_**

**Gon: _Eh?_**

**Leorio: _You’re not supposed to answer his question._**

**Gon: _Why can’t I tell him why I’m here?_**

**Leorio: _Not a team player, huh? I don’t wish to reveal why I’m here._ **

“Why does you not wanting to reveal while you’re there affect whether I reveal why I’m there?” Gon asks.

Neither Kurapika nor Leorio have an answer for him.

 _They obviously didn’t think that through,_ Killua thinks.

**Kurapika: _I agree with Leorio_.**

**Leorio: (points at Kurapika) _What? Hey! Aren’t you younger than I am? Show some respect!_**

**Kurapika: (ignores him): _It’s quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie._**

**Leorio: (gets angrier): _Hey! Are you listening to me?_**

**Kurapika: _However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit._**

_How?_ Killua thinks. _Deceit can get you places in life._

**_That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets._ (Kurapika grips the left side of his tribal garment with hi hand, as if he can feel the tension of his heart.) _That is why I cannot provide an answer._**

**Leorio: _Hey, you… Don’t ignore me._**

“I’ll do whatever I please, thank you very much, _Leorio._ ” Kurapika says indignantly.

“Leorio- _san!_ ” Leorio corrects.

“I’ll address you with respect when I think you’ve earned it,” Kurapika says.

Leorio steams with anger.

**Captain: _In other words, you refuse to answer my question_. (Turns slightly to address Katsuo.) _Hey, Katsuo._**

**Katsuo: _Aye, Captain._**

**Captain: _Tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts._**

**Kurapika and Leorio look up, startled.**

Very much like they do not in the anime they’re watching in the screen.

**Leorio: _What do you mean?_**

**Captain: _You still haven’t figured it out? The Hunter examination has already begun._**

**Leorio and Kurapika: _What?_**

**Captain: _There are as many Hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky. The examiners don’t have the time or resources to review them all. So they hire people like us, to trim the fat._**

“That’s reasonable,” Kurapika says thoughtfully.

**_I’ve already notified the board that everyone else on this ship had to withdraw. If they couldn’t handle a little storm, they’d stand no chance in the Hunter Examination’s later stages. In other words, you only proceed to the main exam if I pass you. So think carefully before you answer my question._ **

**Gon: _So he says…_**

**Leorio: _Should have told us sooner._**

_Actually, Mito-san says it’s more polite to just do or answer without question,_ Gon thinks with a sweat drop. _Unless it’s something fishy._

**Kurapika: _I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan. Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band, the Phantom Troupe._**

**Captain: _So you want to become a bounty hunter? The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled of Hunters can touch them. You’d be throwing away your life._**

**Kurapika: _I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time._**

**Leorio: _So, in other words, you want revenge. Does that really require that you become a Hunter?_**

“I agree,” Leorio says in annoyance, still mad about Kurapika refusing to address him respectfully.

“That’s a stupid question,” Kurapika says.

**Kurapika: _That may be the stupidest question I’ve ever heard, Leorio._**

**Leorio: _That’s Leorio-san!_**

**Kurapika: _Places accessible only to Hunter… Information otherwise unobtainable… Action otherwise impossible. There are more reasons that your brain could possibly handle._**

Before there’s an argument in real life and the future, Gon lets the screen keep going with pausing it.

**Gon: _Hey! Why do you want to become a Hunter, Leorio-san?_**

**Leorio: _Me? I’ll make it short. I want money._**

Kurapika looks as if he’s going to say something, but it’s Gon who stops him.

“Don’t fight anymore.”

Kurapika settles with thinking it: _That’s really shallow._

**Gon: _Eh?_**

**Leorio: _Money can get you everything! A big house! A nice car! Good liquor!_**

“Yup!” Leorio agrees heartily. “The world runs on money.”

**Kurapika: _You can’t buy class with money, Leorio._**

**Leorio: _That’s three times now. Step outside. I’ll end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now._**

Kurapika gains a dangerous glint in his eyes. _How dare he insult my family…_

**Kurapika: _Take that back, Leorio!_ **

**_Leorio pauses, looking back at Kurapika, whose eyes are filled with rage._ **

**Kurapika: _Take that back._**

**Leorio: _That’s Leorio-san to you._**

**Kurapika: _Tch._**

**Captain: _Hey, boys! I’m not finished yet!_**

**Gon: _Just let them go._**

Leorio, Kurapika, and (secretly) Killua look at him in surprise. They’d expected him to try and break up the fight.

**Captain: _Huh?_**

**Gon: _Mito-san once told me…_**

***flashback to Mito***

**Mito: _If you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why they’re angry._**

Kurapika smiles softly at Gon. “That’s good advice. Your aunt must be a wise woman.” _And she reminds me of my mom…_

**Gon: _It’s important for them to understand why they’re mad. So we should let them settle it themselves._**

**Sailor: _Captain!_ **

**Captain: _Hmm?_**

**Sailor: _L-Look…_**

**The sailor points to a tornado thing (that is apparently called a “waterspout” as we will learn in about line).**

**Katsuo: _If we get caught by that waterspout, the ship will sink._**

**Captain: _Lower the sails now._**

“ _Now_ he remembers that there are passengers aboard,” Leorio grumbles.

**Katsuo: _Aye!_**

**Gon: _I’ll help!_**

_But he’s so small…_ Leorio thinks, then remembers the giant fish that Gon had managed to catch. _Never mind._

**Katsuo: _Uh-huh, come with me._**

**Captain: _I’ll take the helm._**

**Fat/Chubby (take your pick) Sailor: _Aye!_**

**Captain: _Full to starboard!_**

**The sailors all run to help get the ship under control.**

**Someone: _Hurry! The waterspout is gonna catch us!_**

**The sailors all work to pull the ropes that will bring the sails down. Katsuo is already struggling.**

**Kurapika and Leorio face each other on the ship. A wave crashes between them. Kurapika’s _tabard_ (as I learned it’s called. Trust me, I looked it up (but then again, _I_ don’t trust me, so…)) blows in the wind.**

_I get that they’re both really angry at each other,_ Gon criticizes. _But they should really be helping the others make sure the ship doesn’t get caught._

**Kurapika: _Take back what you said! Take back your words, and I’ll forgive you, Leorio._**

_That’s stupid,_ Killua thinks offhandedly towards the Kurapika on the screen. _I don’t think he values your opinion or knows you well enough to care about whether he’s going to be forgiven by you. That’s why he brought you out here to fight. Fighters don’t usually think about whether they’re going to be forgiven or not._

**Leorio: _How many times must I repeat myself? You should show me some respect. I won’t back down._**

**Kurapika: _Then I have no choice…_**

**Gon and the sailors still struggle with the ropes.**

**Some of the sailors lose their grip, and suddenly, Katsuo is taken up in the air and off the ship as he hold onto the rope.**

**Gon: _Katsuo-san!_**

Everyone (but Killua, since lives don’t mean much to him at this point) looks at the screen with worry and anticipation.

**The Captain exclaims in surprise.**

**Katsuo blows away between Leorio and Kurapika, and the two make a move to try and catch him but barely miss (Both: _Damn it!_ ).**

**They look up, surprised to see Gon dart between them to catch Katsuo.**

“That’s extremely reckless!” Kurapika says scoldingly.

Leorio nods in affirmation.

 Gon laughs awkwardly a bit _._

**Leorio: _Pull ‘em out! Now…_**

**They pull Gon and Katsuo up, and Gon readjusts himself so that he’s basically giving Katsuo a back hug. Gon smiles.**

***cuts to when the sky is clearing and the storm had begun to dissipate***

**Leorio: _You idiot! If we hadn’t grabbed your legs, you’d be shark bait by now._**

**Kurapika: _Honestly… How reckless can you be?_**

“You two already act like my parents,” Gon says with a smile.

Kurapika and Leorio look at each other, blush, then look away.

“Well, someone has to look after you,” Leorio says. “If not, you’ll get stuck in sticky situations.”

**Gon: _But you did catch me._**

**Leorio and Kurapika look at him in surprise.**

**Gon: _You both caught me!_**

**Leorio: _Well, I guess so…_**

**Katsuo: _Gon!_**

**Gon: _Katsuo-san!_**

**Katsuo: _Thank you, Gon! You saved my life._**

**Gon: _I couldn’t have done it alone. These two helped save you._**

Leorio smiles at Gon. “You’re a good kid.”

He ruffles Gon’s hair, and they both laugh.

Killua turns away, ignoring it as well as the ache in his chest.

**Katsuo: _Thank you very much._**

**Kurapika: _No, you needn’t thank me._**

**Leorio: (acts flustered) _Well… Yeah, I glad you’re okay._**

**Kurapika looks at Leorio in surprise (maybe he didn’t think that Leorio could actually be nice, or he realized that Leorio wasn’t actually so shallow).**

**Katsuo: _Yeah! So I’ll be returning to my station._**

**Kurapika watches Leorio smile, then smiles himself and looks away. Leorio notices and looks suspicious.**

Kurapika does the same off screen.

**Leorio: _What?_**

**Kurapika: _I apologize for my rude behavior. Sorry, Leorio-san._**

**Leorio: _Wh –What’s with the sudden change? We sound like strangers… Just call me Leorio… Leorio works._**

**Kurapika smiles.**

**Leorio: _I’m also sorry._**

**Kurapika: _Huh?_**

**Leorio: _I take back everything I said. I was wrong._**

**Kurapika: _No it’s okay._**

Kurapika and Leorio share a smile.

 _Seriously, am I the only one who notices this?_ Killua thinks. He notes Gon, who’s entranced in what’s happening on the screen and the otherwise empty room. _I guess so…_

**The Captain laughs heartily.**

**Captain: _I like you guys. Okay! I’ll take responsibility for bringing the three of you to the port closest to the exam site._**

**Gon: _Really? What about you test?_**

**Captain: _Like I said… It’s my decision to make. And all three of you pass!_**

**The three of them smile.**

**Gon: (jumps up with a fist in the air then laughs) _Yay!_**

**Narrator: _And so began Gon’s journey… To follow in his father’s footsteps and become a Hunter._**

***the ending starts***

“Right! Next episode!” Leorio yells.

“Wait!” Gon calls out. “We still have more than a minute left!”

“But it’s basically over…”

“But I want to watch it!”

Gon takes the remote and moves it so the song start over.

**Gon appears first, then Leorio, then Kurapika, and finally, Killua. The picture readjusts with bright lights behind them and they appear in the same order.**

**The contestants appear again, then Netero and Satotz, Menchi, and Buhara.**

**The four of them are in a tree.**

**A series of pictures flash by.**

Gon uses the remote to go to each picture and look at them.

Leorio sighs in annoyance but doesn’t do anything to stop him. Gon’s just a kid, after all.

Gon pauses at the first picture. “We should all explain what they mean to us!”

**Gon and his dad.**

“That’s my dad!” Gon motions towards the screen.

**Leorio standing over a hospital bed with something covering the patient’s face.**

The smile falls off of Gon’s face. He hadn’t expected picture like these. He has fast eyes, but didn’t expect them to flash by so quickly and hadn’t really seem them.

Leorio looks at the picture for a moment, saddened. “My best friend died a long time ago from a disease we couldn’t afford to treat, and I want to help other with the same disease.”

**Kurapika holding a body among a scattering of many others.**

Kurapika wears an expression similar to the one Leorio had, but his is more hollowed out. “It shows the annihilation of my clan. I’m holding the body of my best friends.”

**Killua chained to a wall.**

They look at him.

Killua looks away, feeling his face beginning to color. “It’s for training.”

“Training?” Gon asks.

Killua doesn’t say anything else.

Gon frowns (pouting a bit), but moves on. He’d like to get to know Killua, but he doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

**Hisoka appears and does his creepiness (schwing!).**

**Gon is running, followed by Killua, then Kurapika, and then Leorio.**

“Why is there a dragon?” Gon asks.

No one has an answer.

**Gon and Killua’s feet run over the pavement.**

Kurapika notices that it’s just the feet of the two youngest.

**The four of them are falling.**

**Kurapika and Leorio appear on the left and right. Gon and Killua appear on the top and middle, then turn to look at the screen.**

**Killua is the focus, then cries a single tear of blood.**

_Why blood?_ Kurapika questions silently.

**The four show up again, then the background changes so it represents Hunters.**

**Shows a series of events.**

**Gon: _Next time: Test of Tests. Look forward to it!_**

“Well, that was long,” Leorio says.

“Shall we begin the next one?” Kurapika asks.

“Sure!” Gon agrees cheerfully.

Killua doesn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I recently started the 1999 version of HxH. It's quite good.  
> At first, I wanted to watch it because I kept running into people who kept arguing bout which version is better. Things like, animation, accuracy, and soundtracks came up. Apparently, a lot of people like the music better in the 1999 version, but I'm not quite so sure about that. I've always thought of the 2011 HxH as one of the best anime because of (well, with is one of the reasons, but a good reason) its spunky, weird, eerie, cutesy, goosebump - inducing sundtrack, but oh well. To each their own.  
> Thank you, 7Flyingpancakes7, for supporting my story so early on!  
> And if anyone sees any mistakes, feel free to tell me (I'm sure they're a lot, since I didn't double check anything. Too tired)  
> ~ <3


	3. Test x Of x Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second actual episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll add characters next chapter, because that's when we see them. Tell me if you want me to add them at the beginning of the next chapter or at the end in the comments ~
> 
> Does anyone know how long it takes to type out the episodes? A long time!!! I praise the people who have done this type of thing for 45 minute things (like Merlin, Supernatural, yada yada).
> 
> I'm actually sort of scared that I'll end up discontinuing this fanfiction sooner or later. TT_TT I mean, I really enjoy it now, but what about if I lose motivation later? I think I'm motivated because I'm rewatching the 2011 version, so... It's not good to be scared of yourself, even if slightly.
> 
> I think I'm going to keep rewatching the series until I finish this fic, so bear with me!

“Alright,” Leorio says. “I vote that we don’t watch the intro and song.”

“But,” objected Gon. “I wanted to watch them again.”

“There’s no point,” Kurapika says. “We’ve already seen them once.”

Gon pouts but doesn’t protest anymore. “Fine.”

Leorio nods and skips over the intro and song.

 

**Test x of x Tests**

 

***shows Dolle Harbor***

**Narrator: _After winning the captain’s favor, the trio of Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio_ (the three have gotten off the ship. The oldest two are looking around at the people and the area) _arrived safely at Dolle Harbor._**

**Gon and the Captain are shaking hands.**

**Gon: _Thanks, Captain! I had a great time!_**

“How in the world did you manage to have fun through all that?” Leorio asks Gon incredulously.

“I agree with Leorio,” Kurapika says.

If Leorio is still even slightly irked by his lack of honorific despite the occurrences of the last episode, he doesn’t say anything.

Kurapika continues, “‘ _Interesting’_ I would agree with, but _‘fun’_?” He shakes his head.

Gon shrugs them off with a smile.

**Captain: _I had fun, too._**

Leorio falls down in shock. “What?”

**The Captain smokes from a pipe.**

**Captain: _Right! As a token of my appreciation, I’ll give you some advice._**

**Gon: _Advice?_**

“Sure,” Leorio scoffs. “He tells you, but not us.”

**The Captain points towards the cedar tree at the top of the hill.**

**Captain: _Look. See that big cedar tree on the hilltop?_**

**Gon: _Uh-huh._**

**Captain: _You should make your way there first. It’s a shortcut to the exam site._**

**Gon: _A shortcut? Got it!_**

**A man with a weird (“ew” sort of) nose walks by, is alerted by what Gon has said, then hides behind a crate as he waits for what Gon says next.**

Everyone tenses up slightly (even Killua, but you won’t catch him admitting it anytime soon).

**Gon: _So, I just need to head for that tree! I’ll do that, Captain! Thanks!_**

**The Captain smiles down at Gon.**

**Gon: _Yep! Same to you!_**

**Gon jumps up and down as he turn around while running.**

“Gon, you’re seriously hyperactive,” Kurapika says with an amused smile on his face.

 _Right?_ Killua thinks. _Having a lot of energy is one thing, but jumping around is another._

**Gon: _Take care!_**

**Captain: (thinking) _Rest easy, Ging. Your son has grown into a respectable young man._**

“I don’t think I’m really a ‘young man’ yet,” Gon says as he scratches the back of his neck, a bit flustered (but not really, since he’s Gon) at the compliment.

Everyone else can’t help but agree. Gon’s a child on the inside. It doesn’t seem like he’ll change anytime soon. **(AN: Oh, what they don’t know)**

**The man with the prominent nose (called “Mathew” in the 1999 version, so I’ll call him that here. Seriously, it’s better than addressing him as “The guy with the weird nose”) smirks and walks off.**

“He has a really big nose,” Gon comments.

***changes to the three of them standing in front of a map***

**Leorio: _Huh… That’s strange._**

**Gon: _Why?_**

**Leorio: _According to the notice I received, the exam is supposedly being held somewhere in Zaban City. Right now, we’re here. The tree is in the opposite direction._**

“It’s really not,” Kurapika says with a sigh. “It’s just in a different direction.”

“Th – That’s what I meant!” Leorio says defensively

**Kurapika: _Perhaps you misheard him?_**

**Gon: (shakes his head) _No, he told me to head toward that cedar tree._**

“Besides,” Gon interjects. “I have really keen ears.”

“And a good nose, too,” Killua adds.

Everyone tries to shoot him a glance discreetly (but they fail) in surprise.

**Kurapika: (puts a hand to his chin thoughtfully) _I see._**

**Leorio: (turns around to inspect the notice better, as if that’s suddenly going to help him know more about how to get to the Exam site _) And this notice isn’t any help! Where, exactly, in Zaban City are we meant to go?_**

**Kurapika: _Our task is to find the exam site using a limited amount of information. Just another test before we’re allowed to take the Hunter Exam._**

**Leorio: _I – I knew that… I already knew that!_**

“You get really defensive a lot,” Kurapika notes. “And you’re quick to anger.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kurapika regards him calmly. “Exactly what I said, and exactly like what you’re doing now.”

**Gon: _Anyway, I’ll go have a look. The Captain must have had some reason to suggest that._**

**Leorio: _Hey, hey… You’re serious? (Points to the bus) The bus to Zaban is about to leave. We should just take it._**

**Gon ignores him, waving a hand “goodbye” without looking back at either of the two. (AN: Has anyone noticed that this looks better in anime? Waving without turning usually looks quite peculiar, and it feels the same. I felt awkward when I tried it. I always turn in the actual direction when I wave)**

**Leorio: _Hey!_ (Puts a hand to his head in annoyance) _Man… He’s got to learn that you can’t trust everyone._**

“You know, I can usually tell with someone’s lying,” Gon says.

Gon doesn’t turn to look at him specifically, but Killua squirms in his seat anyways. _That’s okay, though. I’ll just get used to it._

**Kurapika starts to follow after Gon, surprising Leorio.**

**Leorio: _Huh? Hey! Kurapika!_**

**Kurapika: _Gon’s behavior interests me more than the captain’s advice._**

**Leorio tucks the notice back into his suit.**

**Kurapika: _I’m going with him._**

**Leorio: _Oh, is that so? See ya. Wasn’t very long… Nice knowing you._**

**Leorio walks off in an aggravated manner, obviously irritated about Kurapika leaving.**

**Leorio: _Guess he’s not as independent as I’d thought... I’m just gonna take the bus!_**

“What does me going with Gon have to do with me being independent or dependent?” Kurapika asks in a criticizing manner. “It’s not like I rely on him or anything. Dependency would only be applicable if – “

“Alright!” Leorio says as he blatantly interrupts the other. “Back to the episode!”

**He walks past an alley with two men in it.**

**Random alley man: _So it was a trap._**

**Leorio’s ear catches it, and he pauses where he is so that he can eavesdrop.**

**Alley guy 2: _Seems none of the busses have made it to Zaban city._**

**Random alley man: (chuckles) _Rookies always fail this part because they’re too naïve._**

**Leorio runs back towards the two calling after them.**

**Leorio: _Wait, wait, wait! Wait for me!_**

**He jumps up insistently.**

Killua smirks slightly. _He’s the real child here._

“You’re so immature,” Kurapika says with a sigh.

***skips slightly to the three of them walking on a trail with Leorio having caught up***

**Leorio: _Well, I knew you guys would be lonely without me. And it’s no fun travelling alone. So I decided to stick with you guys a while longer._**

**Leorio laughs as if he hadn’t decided to go with them after hearing two veterans criticizing the rookies.**

“Couldn’t you just tell us what you overheard?” Gon asks.

“Yes,” Kurapika says flatly and unquestioningly. “Instead of pretending you changed your mind out of the kindness of your heart.”

Leorio acts flustered. “Ah – Well…”

Kurapika sighs again, then motions for Gon to keep the episode going.

**Matthew the nose guy is seen following them relatively unnoticed.**

***the three of them walk into an “abandoned” town***

**A crow caws.**

**Leorio: _This is a creepy place… I don’t see a single person_.**

**Gon: _No, there are plenty here._**

“What?” Leorio asks.

**Leorio: _What?_**

**A door opens dramatically with a bit of a creak.**

**A box cart thing rolls out with an old lady and four masked people in them (AN: In the 1999 version, they were seriously creepy. It definitely didn’t help that they reminded me of the empty child from Doctor Who, all echo-y and stalker like, watching you but not).**

**Leorio: _Wh – What’s with the freak show?_**

**Quizzing Lady: _Exciting…_**

**Leorio: _Exciting_.**

_Does he have to echo it?_ Killua thinks.

**Quizzing Lady: _Exciting two – choice quiz!_**

**The people around her make noise in a sad mockery of music, and the three of them stand there, utterly stupefied.**

**Quizzing Lady: _You three boys are headed for the tree on the hill, correct? To reach that tree, you must pass through this town._**

**Gon and Leorio: _Huh?_**

**Quizzing Lady: _I shall administer a single – question quiz._**

**Leorio: _H – Hold on! What’s going on here?_**

“She just explained it.”

“I meant everything else, Kurapika!”

**Quizzing Lady: _You’ll have five seconds to state your answer. Give the wrong answer and you’re disqualified. You’ll have to give up on taking this year’s Hunter Exam._**

**Kurapika: _I see… Then this is part of the Hunter Exam._**

**Leorio: _I see how it is. I happen to be a quiz expert._**

“What does it mean to be a quiz expert?” Gon asks curiously.

“I’m assuming it means that he’s good at quizzes,” Kurapika answers for the aspiring doctor.

“Ah.”

**Leorio has a sudden realization**

**Leorio: _Wait! Only one question?_**

“That shouldn’t be much of a problem if you’re really a quiz expert,” Killua says patronizingly.

“Look here, kid!”

Killua sighs.

**Quizzing Lady: _Your answer will either be the number 1 or 2. Any other answer will be considered incorrect._**

**Leorio: _Hold on! All three of us share one question? So if one of them answers incorrectly, I’m disqualified, too?_**

_Them getting it wrong?_ Killua thinks with indignation. Leorio has seriously been getting on his nerves. _Gon and Kurapika have much more sense than you!_ He glances at Gon sideways. _Well, maybe not Gon when it comes to quizzes. He doesn’t look like a deep thinker._

Killua stops his thoughts in their tracks. _Why am I… defending them?_

**Kurapika: (crosses his arms and speak indignantly) _As if that would happen!_**

**Gon watches the two argue like the old married couple thy will be.**

**Kurapika: _What scares me is the high likelihood of the vice versa happening._**

**He puts his hands out and shakes his head with the last few words.**

**Leorio: (angrily) _What was that?_**

**Gon interrupts.**

**Gon: _But you know…_**

“Is that your job or something? Leorio asks Gon.

“Huh?”

“To stop us from fighting so much,” Kurapika clarifies.

**The two older ones turn their attention to him.**

**Gon: (continuing) _This way’s easier, since only one of us needs to know the answer_. (Puts his hand at the back of his head) _I’m not good at quizzes._**

**Leorio: _I suppose…_**

**Kurapika: _Fair point._**

“You know,” Gon says. “Even though you fight a lot, everything between you two gets resolved pretty easily.”

Kurapika and Leorio avoided looking at each other.

**Matthew: _Hey there. Hurry it up. Or else I’ll answer the question first._**

**Leorio: _Who are you?_**

**Gon: _He followed us here, all the way from the port._**

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Leorio asked him.

Gon shrugged. “He probably didn’t seem particularly harmful.”

**Leorio: _Huh? Seriously?_**

**Matthew: _Sorry, kid. I happened to overhear your conversation._**

**Quiz Lady: _What will you do?_**

**Leorio: _He seems eager to take it. We should let him take it first._**

**A masked person takes a stand out with a button on it.**

**Leorio: _That way, we’ll know what kind of question to expect._**

_That’s actually pretty logical,_ Killua thinks as he looks at Leorio in surprise. He’d apparently underestimated Leorio’s thinking skills, though not by much.

**Gon: _I don’t mind._**

**Kurapika: _I have no objection._**

**Matthew: _Then I’ll get to it._ (Thinking) Fools. I’ll leave a trail of traps behind me.**

Gon frowns. _Why does he have to be so mean? What did we ever do to him?_

“It’s okay, Gon,” Kurapika says. “They’re just some not nice people in life.”

At Gon’s surprised expression, Kurapika laughed. “You’re pretty easy to read.”

**Quizzing Lady: _Here is your question…_**

**One of the people squeezes a horn, and a crow caws distinctly.**

**Quizzing Lady: _Evil villains have captured your mother and lover. You can only say one. Select 1 for your mother, or 2 for your lover. Which will you save?_**

“What?!” Leorio asks in outrage. The other three are equally surprised.

**Leorio: _H – How is this even a quiz?_**

**Matthew smirks, then buzzes the button confidently, much to the surprise of the three behind him.**

**Matthew: _The answer is 1._**

**Quizzing Lady: _Oh? Why do you say that?_**

**Matthew: _Because you can’t replace your mother. But you can find another lover._**

_He doesn’t seem to value love very much,_ Kurapika notes. _I actually feel a bit bad for him. He seems like he’s probably pretty lonely._

**Leorio: _What?_**

**The crow caws again, then the Quizzing Lady motions behind her.**

**Quizzing Lady: _You may pass._**

_Huh?_ Killua and Kurapika think. They both begin to analyze the situation.

**Leorio: _What?_**

**Matthew: _You just have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear. Adios._**

**Leorio: _Hey, now! That’s all bull! How is that the right answer? We’re supposed to give the answer the old lady wants? And that’s considered correct? Hey, say something!_**

The Leorio in real life is very much the same as the one on the screen: Brimming with anger.

**The crow caws once again.**

**Leorio: _I won’t put up with this sham. I’ll find a different route._**

**He moves to walk away.**

“I doubt they’ll let him,” Killua says.

**Quizzing Lady: _It’s too late. Refuse to take the quiz and you’re disqualified._ **

“Ha! I knew it.”

“Shut up, kid.”

**Leorio: _Th – That’s just ridiculous! Different people would expect different answers. There is no right answer!_**

Killua and Kurapika freeze, thinking it through. _That’s right!_

**Kurapika has a sudden revelation.**

“Huh?” Leorio asks.

“You’ll probably find out,” Kurapika says and motions towards the screen.

**Kurapika: _No right answer… I see._**

**The Quizzing Lady notices his change.**

**Kurapika: _Leorio!_**

**Quizzing Lady: _Wait!_ (thinking) The cat – eyed boy has figured it out. _Not another word from you. Say anything but the answer, and you’re immediately disqualified._**

“Crap…” Killua thinks. “Now Leorio’s going to mess everything up.”

Leorio steams silently.

**Kurapika looks at Leorio as if trying to convey his thoughts without words (even though Leorio is paying him no attention).**

**Kurapika: (thinking) Wake up Leorio… It’s a simple trick.**

“Simple?” Leorio asks. “How is it _simple_? I haven’t figured it out yet, so how is it ‘simple’?”

“Well,” Killua says for Kurapika. “You’re simple, and the trick is simple. Obviously, you won’t be able to answer it easily.”

Kurapika laughs quietly. Killua can be quite rude when he wants to be.

“I’m not simple!” Leorio yells.

Killua elegantly lifts a condescending eyebrow. “Really?”

“Alright!” Gon says. “No more fighting for the rest of the episode.”

**He looks at the youngest of their group.**

**Kurapika: (thinking) Gon…**

**Quizzing Lady: _Here is your question._**

**The crow caws again.**

**Quizzing Lady: _You son and daughter have been kidnapped. You can only rescue one. Select 1 for your son, or 2 for your daughter. Which will you rescue?_**

_This is a harder question than the other one…_ Killua thinks critically. _That it, if it actually mattered to me, and if I hadn’t already figured out the trick._

**Leorio: (thinking) She’s making fun of us...**

**He walks towards one of the houses where there are stick resting against it.**

**Quizzing Lady: _Five_.**

**Leorio: (thinking) Go and and count down, you hag.**

**Quizzing Lady: _Four. Three. Two._**

**Kurapika visually follows Leorio’s motions, watching as he tests out the stick he has chosen by swiping it though the air.**

“Are you really going to try and beat up an old woman, Leorio? That’s low.”

“She’s making me mad!”

**Quizzing Lady: _One._**

**Gon is shown pondering the answer.**

**Quizzing Lady: _Buzz. Time’s up._**

**Leorio launches himself up then at her from above, yelling with his stick ready to attack.**

**Wood breaks, the crow is gone in a flurry of feathers, and Kurapika is suddenly blocking Leorio’s way as he tries to keep the immature doctor – to – be from killing the calm old lady. The older leans over the younger, attempting to get past him. Leorio motions towards the Quizzing Lady with his words.**

**Leorio: _Don’t stop me, Kurapika! I won’t be satisfied until I’ve taught this hag a lesson!_**

“By beating her with a stick?”

Leorio sulks.

**Kurapika pushes Leorio off him with his motions.**

**Kurapika: _Calm down, Leorio!_**

**Leorio: _How am I supposed to calm down?_**

**Kurapika steels himself as he waits for Leorio to finish.**

**Kurapika: _You’ll waste our correct response!_**

“Correct response?”

**Leorio backs off, stunned.**

**Leorio: _Huh? Correct response?_**

**Kurapika: _We gave the right answer._ (He puts away his linked swords) _Silence was the correct response._**

**Leorio: _Silence? What do you mean..._**

**Kurapika: _You hit the nail on the head._**

“I did?”

“Apparently,” Kurapika says with a sigh.

***flashback***

**_Leorio:_ There is no right answer!**

***end flashback***

“But what does that have to do with a correct response? How are we supposed to answer with silence if we have to state a number?” Leorio asks, anger temporarily forgotten.

“That’s why it was a trick,” Kurapika explains patiently.

**Kurapika: (puts his hands out to the side) _Precisely. This quiz had no right answer._ (Now he crosses his arms). _However, we could only state 1 or 2 as the answer. In other words, we weren’t meant to respond at all._ (He puts a finger to his lips) _Silence was the only response._**

“Oh…”

**Leorio points in the direction in which Matthew went.**

**Leorio: _But what about that other guy?_**

“Yeah, what about him?” Leorio asks Kurapika.

Kurapika simply motions to the screen with a small smile.

**Kurapika: _They never said he gave the right answer. She only said, “You may pass.”_**

“Damn technicalities,” Leorio grumbles.

“But we figured it out, right?” Kurapika says as he smile at him.

Leorio flushes a bit and looks the other way.

Killua sighs, watching the entire exchange. _How does Gon not notice?_ He stops when he realizes that Gon is in deep thought. _Huh?_

**(He turns and points toward the path blocked by the Quizzing Lady, addressing her now) _In other words, this path is the wrong path. Am I right?_**

**The Quizzing Lady Smiles.**

**Quizzing Lady: (stands as she speaks) _Precisely_. (She walks towards an unremarkable door where two masked people are waiting on either side) _The correct path is over here._**

“How long do you think it took to build that?” Killua asks randomly. “It’s a tunnel, right?”

“It depends on the skills of the people who made it,” Kurapika points out.

“That’s true.”

**The two masked people open the door.**

**Quizzing Lady: _This leads directly to the tree. Walk two hours and you’ll reach the top._**

**Leorio: (stares at the secret path in utter bewilderment) _Oh, so that’s what this was about…_**

**Quizzing Lady: _A couple lives in the cabin beneath the tree. They serve as Navigators. If you meet their standards, I believe that they will guide you to the exam site._**

Leorio frowns. “Jeez, another test?”

**Leorio drops the other half of the wooden stick he’d been holding, then walks up to the old woman.**

**Leorio: _Gran, I’m sorry for my rudeness._ (He bows slightly)**

**Quizzing Lady: _Don’t be. I don’t mind. I do this job because I enjoy meeting people like you._**

“People like me?” Leorio smiles softly, trying to think of his nicer characteristics.

“Yeah, I wonder why,” Killua says thoughtfully, teasingly. “Why would she want to meet hotheaded, daft, annoying – “

“Shut up.”

**Leorio: _Huh?_**

**Quizzing Lady: (She smiles at him) _Do your best to become a good Hunter._**

“She’s really nice,” Gon says with his characteristically wide grin. “I like her.”

Leorio grins in agreement. Kurapika nods, a smaller smile adorning his (beautiful) face.

**Leorio smiles back, surprised, then laughs softly.**

**The moment is broken by Gon letting out a large sigh, falling to the floor in slight frustration.**

**Gon: _It’s no use. I can’t think of an answer._**

“I really can’t.”

**Everyone stares at him for a moment, then Kurapika and Leorio laugh.**

**Leorio: _You were still trying to find an answer? You can stop._**

**Gon: _Huh? Why?_**

**Kurapika: _The quiz is over._**

**Gon: _I know. But… But you know… What if I run into a situation like that and I can only save one person… What should I do then?_**

**Kurapika and Leorio take his words in, finally thinking it out.**

Everyone in the room is frozen, thoughtful (even Gon, who was the one who stated it in the first place).

**Gon: _It wouldn’t be right to choose just one. But one day, I might have to make that choice._**

**Leorio and Kurapika comprehend his meaning, the lighter mood sobering a bit.**

**Quizzing Lady: _That’s right. That is the true purpose of this test. You must be prepared to face the worst possible scenarios… Because harsh reality strikes without warning. You must be prepared for the day your paths diverge._**

***cuts to Hunter Vocabulary***

**Kurapika appears with his name.**

“I think the Hunter Vocabulary is annoying.”

“Really?” Gon asks Killua. “I think I like it. It’s fun.”

Killua flushes. “Only a little bit,” he grumbles.

***goes to Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio walking on a dark trail with nightly creatures making sounds around them***

**Leorio _: It’s totally dark out… “Walk two hours,” she said? It was two hours, two hours ago! Damn._**

“Seriously? You guys probably walk slowly,” Killua says with a surprised look.

“I doubt it,” Kurapika says. “Leorio’s decently behind us on screen, so I’d say that he was she one slowing us down.” He says the last part with a mature huff in that little way of his.

“Hey!” Leorio protests.

Gon laughs.

**They encounter a sign with a warning that reads “Beware of Magical Beasts” and has a death/pirate skull and crossbones image on it.**

**Leorio: _Another “Beware of Magical Beasts” sign? Are we ever going to make it to the exam site? (He waves his arms around) I’m hungry! I need to take a dump!_**

“There’s really no need to be so crass,” Kurapika says with a frown.

“How else do you want me to say it?”

**Gon: (attempts to get through to him) _Leorio!_**

**Leorio: _I gotta take a leak, too!_**

**Gon: _We’ll leave you behind!_**

**Kurapika looks ahead.**

**Kurapika: _Oh. I see it._**

“You should really pay attention, Leorio.”

“Will everyone stop picking on me?” Leorio sulks.

**Leorio: _Hey!_**

***the three of them are in front of the cabin***

**Leorio knocks on the door.**

**Leorio: _Hello? Anyone home?_**

**Gon: _Are they out?_**

**Leorio tries the doorknob, and it opens.**

**Leorio: _We’re coming in._**

“That’s quite rude, you know,” Kurapika informs the Oreo.

“Well, I _knocked._ Besides, you don’t seem like it bothers you,” Leorio says as he points to the screen.

Kurapika shrugs offhandedly. “They knew they were going to get guests eventually.”

**The three walk a few steps inside, pausing, then are completely shocked at the scene before them.**

**A giant, yellow – furred beast is holding a woman by her neck. A man is lying face down on the floor, blood seeping through the clothes around his back and left arm.**

**The creature stands in a way that resembles how a human does. Beady, intelligent red eyes peer at them with vicious amusement. It laughs, unconcerned that it now has a three person audience.**

**Leorio: _It’s a Magical Beast!_**

“How can you tell?” Gon asks.

“Eh… Knowledge,” Leorio says, pushing his glasses up in a vain attempt to convey style.

Killua snorts. “Yeah, right.”

**Gon: (his fishing pole is at the ready) _A Magical Beast?_**

**Kurapika: (his swords are out and ready for use) _A Transforming Magical Beast, the Kiriko! They can take human form! That’s an extremely intelligent creature!_**

**Gon: _There’s a woman in his arms!_**

“There’s really no need to point out the obvious, Gon,” Killua says blatantly.

“I was just _saying_.”

**Leorio: _And the guy on the floor needs medical attention…_**

“Of course you’d point out that, first,” Kurapika says.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leorio asks, suspicion evident in his voice.

Kurapika ponders it for a second. “You’re a good person, and you look after the wellbeing of others.”

Leorio looks at him with wide eyes. “How can you tell? We haven’t known each other long.”

Kurapika smiles at him and turns away. “It’s just a hunch.”

**Without warning, the Kiriko jumps, the woman is still in his arms, up and out the window, shattering it and causing the pieces to scatter across the floor and trail after them. The fragments catch the light, shining like crystals.**

**The man on the ground (who we now get to see is not unconscious) reaches towards the broken window the Kiriko jumped out of.**

**Blue (I’m going to call him blue, and his wife pink. They’re both wearing the same colors except for the pink and blue): _P – Please… Please save my wife…_**

“You know,” Killua points out. “You’d expect Hunter Examiners to be stronger than that. They’re not usually Hunters (so you can’t expect the most), but you’d expect them to be decently strong.”

Kurapika looks thoughtful, then eyes the screen with distrust. _Something feels off about this._

**Gon jumps out the window immediately upon hearing his words. Kurapika takes off his bag and calls to Leorio, who is already at the man’s side.**

**Kurapika: _Leorio, we’ll leave the injured man to you!_**

**Leorio: (has a syringe out and his briefcase is open) _Got it!_**

“Wow!” Gon exclaims. “You must have everything in there!”

Leorio sticks out his chest proudly. “Just about.”

***cuts to the blur and sounds of the Kiriko as it travels under the cover of the gloom and darkened trees***

**Gon and Kurapika pursue it, jumping over a fallen tree.**

**Kurapika: (thinking) _He can follow that faint shadow even through this dark forest._**

“Can’t you?” Gon asks Kurapika.

“Apparently not.”

**Gon jumps up and on the tree branches while Kurapika admires from below with a smile.**

**Kurapika: (thinking. AN: He does that a lot, doesn’t he?) _Impressive._**

Killua laughs boyishly. “You look like a ninja!”

Gon smiles. “Thanks!”

“It wasn’t a compliment, idiot.”

“Yes it was!”

“I know me better than you do!”

“Just for now!”

Killua blushes. “What do you mean by that?”

Gon smiles. “I want to be your friend!”

“F – _Friend?”_

“Yeah!”

***Gon has caught up with the smile – eyed creature***

**Gon: _Kiriko! Let her go!_**

**The Kiriko smirks.**

**Smirky (that is his name now): _Take her from me, if you can!_**

**Gon is distracted by his surprise at the Kiriko’s capability for speech. He falls short of being able to grab a branch, then falls to the ground beside a startled Kurapika, who looks back but runs past him.**

**Gon: (catches up to Kurapika easily) _Wow! He can talk!_**

“Why were you talking to him if you didn’t know if he could talk back?” Killua asks, sweat dropping.

“Umm… Eh….”

“Jeez, you never think, do you?”

**Kurapika: _The Magical Beast, the Kiriko, uses human speech._**

**Gon: _Oh. That makes this a lot easier!_**

“Makes what easier?” Leorio asks.

“I think I have an idea of what I’m going to do,” Gon answers. “But you should just watch to find out.”

**Gon once again takes to the trees in pursuit of the Kiriko.**

**Gon: _Hey! Silly Kiriko!_**

**Smirky: _What?_**

**Gon is suddenly in from of him, ready to smack Smirky with his fishing rod.**

“Is that smart? Just going up to it like that?”

“Well, toy can’t really criticize him for not thinking things through when you don’t either, Leorio.”

“Shut up! You don’t really know me, Kurapika.”

**Smirky: (thinking) _H – He’s fast!_**

**Gon hits the Kiriko, managing to get him to drop Pink. The woman plummets to the ground.**

**Gon: (yelling to get Kurapika’s attention) _Kurapika!_**

“You trust people easily, Gon,” Kurapika tell the younger, a hint of wonder in his tone.

“Kind of. But you’re my friend, so of course!”

 _You’re his fiend already?_ Killua fidgets uncomfortably. _What about me?_

**Kurapika jumps up, catching the woman in the air before she falls, then breathes a sigh of relief when they’re both safely on the ground.**

**Kurapika: _He’s so reckless…_**

**Smirky hold his head in his hands at the spot where Gon hit him.**

**Smirky: _Stupid kid._ (He launches himself up and away) _You’ll pay for this!_**

**Gon: (jumps after him) _Wait!_**

“Usually, if someone wants payback, you don’t go chasing after them,” Killua says.

“Well…”

“And why are you chasing after him if you rescued the woman already? I doubt you’re planning to kill him. You’re such a lost cause.”

Gon laughs, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, I was probably acting on instinct.”

***Kurapika is one the ground with the woman (who we see is conscious)***

**Kurapika: _Are you okay? Are you injured anywhere?_**

**Pink: (turns to face him) _I’m okay. What about my husband? How is he?_**

“That’s very selfless of her,” Leorio says with an approving smile.

**Kurapika: _Don’t worry. Our friend is taking care of him._**

**Pink: (grabs his tribal garment) _Please take me to my husband!_**

**It is then that Kurapika notices the tattoos, for the sleeve of the woman’s jacket slipped down enough to reveal them.**

**Kurapika: _Those tattoos…_**

“Aren’t they just for decoration?”

“No, Leorio. They have a meaning to them that means she’s been lying to us.”

“The tattoos mean she’s lying?”

Kurapika heaves a large sigh. “No, they contradict something she’s just stated.”

Leorio thinks about it. “I don’t get it.”

**The woman is surprised, drawing back her arms and turning away in an attempt to hide them. She looks back at him with suspicious eyes.**

**Kurapika: (wide – eyed and with surprise) You’re…**

**Leorio suddenly shouts from behind them.**

**Leorio: _Kurapika!_**

“Why am I there? I wouldn’t have left that man behind.”

Kurapika and Killua narrow their eyes suspiciously.

**Kurapika turns and sees Leorio jogging towards them.**

“Huh?” Gon asks.

“What?” Kurapika looks at him.

“Uh, nothing.” _He looks really different._

**Leorio: _You okay?_**

**Kurapika: Leorio?**

**Leorio: _Whew… Guess you guys are alright._**

**Kurapika’s eyes narrow and his eyebrows are drawn down together. His gray eyes peer from the side as he watches Leorio out of the corner of his eye (AN: So he can see the woman at the same time? I don’t know)**

**Kurapika: _How is that man?_**

**Leorio puts his arms out in a way of slight nonchalance.**

**Leorio: _Yeah, no worries. The wound wasn’t as deep as it looked. I gave him some painkillers, and he’s sound asleep in the cabin._**

“I would say that maybe you get stupider as you get even older, geezer, but I don’t think that’s you.”

“Who’re you calling old? I’m 19!”

“What?!?”

Killua, Kurapika, and Gon stare at him with wide eyes.

“Huh?”

“No way!”

“I don’t believe it.”

**Kurapika’s eyes are closed as he takes in the information.**

**Kurapika: _I see…_**

**Without warning, he lashes out at Leorio with one of his bokken (AN: Cute word, huh?), pushing him back several feet. Leorio grabs his head in pain. Kurapika catches the other bokken in his hand with timed ease.**

**Leorio chuckles ominously.**

“That’s creepy,” Leorio says.

“Are you saying that you’re creepy?”

“No!”

**Leorio: _How did you know?_**

**The woman makes a noise of surprise, and Kurapika looks at him levelly.**

**Leorio: (Leorio begins to shift as he speaks until he is one of the Kiriko) _How did you know I was an imposter?_**

**Kurapika: _I didn’t think you were. I told Leorio to take care of the injured man, and he consented. Given the Magical Beast is still on the loose, I attacked you for foolishly leaving an injured man on his own. That’s all._**

“That’s really lucky for you, Kurapika,” Gon tells ~~his mother~~ Kurapika.

“I must agree, yes.”

**The Kiriko laughs and jumps up and away, letting himself be hidden by the trees and darkness.**

**Kurapika turns to the woman.**

**Kurapika: _Now,_ (he puts his wooden sword to her neck) _I need you to answer my question. Who are you?_**

“It’s not really so bad that she lied. People do it all the time. It’s only natural,” Killua states offhandedly.

“Really?” Gon asks, surprised.

“I’m dubious as well,” Kurapika interjects. “I find lying to be quite shameful, if you remember.”

Killua shrugs. “Meh. But it does explain why you acted to extremely to her lie.”

They share a look. _Even if we do know what’s going on._

**The woman smirks.**

“Her smirk is really cool – I’d say she’s an expert, but that’s creepy.”

“How is someone an expert at smirking, Leorio?” Gon asks in wonder.

“You’ll know after you’ve gained as much experience as me.”

“As if. You’re super old. There’s no way he’ll catch up to your age (as it is now) for many years.”

“I’m not that old! Show me some respect, kid!”

“Pfft.”

***cuts to Gon, who is alone on a tree branch as he looks around for the Magical Best that he has lost track of***

**There’s a rustling of leaves as the Kiriko gives away its position, and Gon resumes chasing after it.**

**Gon: _Wait!_**

**They jump from branch to branch, then the Kiriko launches itself into and through a cluster of leaves. Gon temporarily loses track of it.**

**Gon finds himself in the air above the offside a cliff…**

“What!” Leorio exclaims. “How’re you going to survive?!”

“It’s okay. There’s no way I’ll let myself be brought down so easily,” Gon assures him with a confident smile.

Leorio looks a bit dubious. “…Fine.”

 _Seriously, if he couldn’t survive that, he’d be super weak,_ Killua thinks.

**…then the momentum eases and he begins to fall. He swing his fishing rod, and it wraps around a tree branch. He uses that to climb (well, jump) back up and to safety past the ledge.**

“That’s a really strong fishing pole.”

“Obviously,” Kurapika says. “Why are you saying this now? He pulled up a massive fish earlier (which was undoubtedly much heavier than he is), but you comment on its strength after he pulls only himself up?”

“With a bit of momentum,” Killua adds on, and Kurapika nods.

“Huh, I didn’t think of it like that,” Leorio says, surprisingly without getting very angry. “Right! I have a theory! How about my wonder at the strength of the fishing pole added up until I commented on it now?”

Kurapika, Killua, and Gon look at him with poorly concealed disbelief.

“Wow,” Killua says tactlessly. “I didn’t know you were capable of thinking so much.

Leorio steams. “I’ve just about had it with you.”

**Gon turns around at the sound of laughter to see the Kiriko at the top of a tree, its silhouette apparent against the giant full moon in the sky.**

**Kiriko: _For a kid, you’re pretty quick. Didn’t expect you’d land a blow on me._**

**Gon’s eyebrows draw together slightly, then looks around in confusion.**

“What are you looking for,” Leorio asks, clearly confused. “The Kiriko’s right in front of you.”

“You’ll see,” the three chorus, share a look, then giggle together quietly.

**The Kiriko jumps off the tree and lands right in front of Gon, looming over the small boy with its large form.**

**Kiriko: (It extends it long claws that definitely put Wolverine to shame) _You’re about to discover the high price that accomplishment came with!_**

Killua whistles. “Those claws are really long. It’s always useful to conceal your claws inside your body.”

The three look at him, baffled. It sounds a bit like he’s speaking from experience.

Gon glances briefly to his hands. _Maybe Killua’s like a cat._

**The Kiriko laughs, then brings its clawed arm down to kill Gon.**

**Gon: _Who are you?_**

**A flock or birds screech and fly out of the trees**

**The Kiriko stops, making a sound of surprise.**

**Gon: _You aren’t the one I hit. Are you his friend?_**

**Kiriko: (it puts its arm down a bit) _How can you tell that I’m not the same one?_**

“Seriously, Gon,” Kurapika puts his head in his hands. “What would have happened to you had it not stopped itself from hitting you?”

Gon’s eyebrows draw together. “Hmm… I didn’t think of it like that.”

Killua suddenly has him in a headlock, rubbing his hair harshly. “Well then, _think_ for once!”

Kurapika looks at the both of them fondly. _It’s amazing how much he’s opened up in such a short span of time._ He glances at the walls, noticing a clock. _A_ very _short span of time. Just over an hour? It feels like it’s been so long!_ Kurapika’s gaze falls on the DVD cases. _It’s going to be a long series._

**Gon: _Huh?_ (He points towards the Kiriko) _Your face is completely different. And your voice is higher and thinner._**

“What?”

“How…?”

“Weirdo.”

“What do you mean?” Gon asks the three. “I don’t get it.”

The three eye him in astonishment.

**The Kiriko sniggers slightly, then begins a full blown laugh.**

**Gon: _What? Did I say something funny?_**

**Kiriko: (yelling) _Hey, sweetheart! Come out here! You’re gonna love this!_**

“Does that mean it was a test?”

“I’d say so. Yes, Leorio.”

***the Kirikos as well as the man and woman are back at the house and in front of the three of them***

**Smirky (I’m pretty sure): _Hmm…_ (He turns to the other Kiriko) _How many years has it been since someone was able to tell us apart?_**

**Okaasan (the female Kiriko): _I’m ecstatic!_**

**Leorio leans a bit towards Kurapika:**

**Leorio: _Can you tell that their faces and voices are different?_**

**Kurapika: _No, Not at all…_**

“I can tell that they’re _kind_ of different, but not by much,” Killua says quietly. _I definitely wouldn’t have noticed that they switched._

“At least you can tell,” Leorio grumbles, shooting him an envious glare.

Killua analyzes him for a second. _He forgets his anger quite easily, it’s sort of amazing._

**Gon: (turn towards the two) _You see, the one Kurapika and I beat up is the husband._**

**Kurapika and Leorio: (sweatdropping) _Which one are you talking about?_**

“Seriously, you couldn’t at least point?”

**Smirky: _Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the Navigators. Our family provides support for the Hunter Exam._**

“Do they all do this for free?” Gon asks the Kurta.

“Most of them, yes. Navigators and such are usually loyal volunteers who do this because they enjoy something about it.”

**Pink: (raises her hand) _I’m their daughter!_**

**Blue: (raises his hand as well) _I’m their son!_**

**Leorio: _Man, you has us fooled._**

“Only at first,” Kurapika says, defending himself.

**Smirky: _The Hunter Exam changes site every year. It’s quite difficult to locate it._**

**Okaasan: _So we Navigators help by guiding the applicants to the site._**

“Do you think it ever gets lonely?” Gon asks, concerned.

“Gon, they’re not going to be Examiners all year long. They can probably do what they want all year until the time for the Hunter Exam rolls around,” Killua flicks him on the forehead.

“Ouch! And oh yeah…”

**Gon: _Oh, so that’s how it works._**

**Pink: _But we don’t help every candidate._**

**Blue: _We test applicants to see if they’re qualified to take the exam._**

“What type of standards do you think they use?” Killua asks.

Kurapika makes a move to answer, and Killua stick his hand out to stop him. “It was a rhetorical question!”

Kurapika huffs in slight annoyance

**Pink: _Kurapika-dono._**

**Kurapika: _Yes._**

**Pink: _You successfully used the most vague of hints to determine that we weren’t spouses._ (She points to the intricate tattoos that adorn her wrist) _The hint was these tattoos, which, in this region,_ (she rubbed some of it off) _mark a woman as single for life. Kurapika-dono demonstrated that he is very knowledgeable. Therefore, he passes._**

“Knowledge,” Gon ticks off on his finger. “That’s one.”

When he catches Killua staring at him questioningly, he shoots him a grin. “You wanted to know.”

Killua stares with wide eyes.

**Gon smiles and Leorio slouches (I don’t know how to best describe it)**

**Gon: (he puts up a fist (while Leorio smiles at both of them)) _Way to go, Kurapika._**

**Kurapika: (lightly bumps his own fist to Gon’s) _Thanks._**

**Blue: _Leorio-dono._**

**Leorio straightens stiffly.**

**Leorio: _Yeah…_**

**Blue: _You never realized my true identity._**

“Crap…” Leorio mutter worriedly.

“It’s okay,” Gon says, smiling. “I’m sure you passed.”

_How can he be so confident?_

**Pink smiles empathetically.**

**Leorio makes a weird face since his mistake has been brought out in the open.**

**Blue: _However, you dressed my injuries faster and more thoroughly than any doctor. Most importantly, you continued to reassure me_ (Pink nods here) _that my wife was safe_ (the parents nod).**

“It’s interesting that your emotional response was more important than your physical actions,” Kurapika remarks.

“Yeah,” Gon agrees. “You being nice was more important than your medicine… doctor… ness…”

“Wow, you’re so articulate,” Killua mocks.

**Leorio acts flustered and pushes his glasses up his nose.**

**Leorio _: S – Stop it… It’s embarrassing…_ (AN: That’s Killua’s line!)**

_That reminds me of Killua!_ Gon thinks happily, then shoots Killua and Leorio a glance. _But… I don’t think they’d like it if I told them that._

**Blue: (continues) _Your kindness makes you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. Thus, you pass._**

“Kindness,” Gon says, ticking another on his fingers. “That’s two!”

Killua steadily blushes more.

**Leorio: _R – Really?_ (He sighs in relief dramatically as he falls to the ground) _Thank goodness…_**

**Gon: (puts his fist out) _You did it!_**

**Leorio bumps Gon’s with a small chuckle.**

**Smirky: _And Finally, Gon-dono._**

“It’s my turn!”

**Gon: _Yes!_**

**Smirky: _Your superhuman physical ability and powers of observation make you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. You pass._**

“And three, superhuman physical capabilities!”

“Does that even count?” Killua scoffs.

“Apparently.”

The two grin at each other, the barest of a blush dusting Killua’s cheeks at the moment shared between them.

**Gon smiles widely in the cute way of his, then raises his fist and bumps Leorio’s and then Kurapika’s fist. He grins even wider.**

***cuts to the tree of them being flown across the sky***

“Wow! They can fly!” Gon says, amazed. Leorio shares his ecstatic childishness.

 _They’re so easily entertained,_ Kurapika thinks fondly.

**Smirky: _We will now take you to the exam site._**

**Gon: _Isn’t it great that we all passed?_**

_He’s so positive,_ Killua thinks. _They haven’t even started the Exam yet._

**Kurapika: _It’s too early to celebrate. We’ve merely earned the right to take the real exam._**

“Hey! I just thought that.” Killua shoots Kurapika a suspicious look, who shrugs. “I can’t help it.”

**Leorio: _What’s wrong with celebrating a little? We’re making progress._**

**Kurapika: _Honestly, you people should really think._**

**Leorio: (flails and moves around) _Hey! Why must you be such a smart – ass?_**

“Don’t curse around the children!” Kurapika says, covering Gon’s ears (and attempting to cover Killua’s ears) a second too late.

“That’s a bad word?” Killua asks, surprised. “I’ve heard it before plenty of times.”

“Seriously, Kurapika. You’re such a mom,” Leorio teases.

Kurapika quickly removes his hands from where he’d been trying to cover Gon’s ears. “I’m not.” His tone leaves no room for argument.

Leorio laughs, not daring to voice his thoughts aloud. _You’ve even got the tone down!_

**Kiriko: (desperately tries to get levelled again) _Stop moving around! If you fall, blame yourself!_**

“Eh?! Don’t drop me!” Leorio is immediately serious again.

**Gon laughs wholeheartedly.**

**Narrator: _Gon and his friends enjoy a brief journey through the sky. However, they still haven’t reached the starting line._**

_It’s a warm ending,_ Kurapika thinks, savoring the happiness and laughter that courses though the room. _I hope they all end like that._ **(AN: Oh, Kurapika, if only you knew… TT_TT)**

***ending theme begins***

Leorio skips it without asking Gon, who pouts.

**Images pass by.**

**Gon: _Next time: Rivals x For x Survival. I’m going to do my best!_**

“Seriously,” Killua says with a sigh after not catching a single glimpse of himself in the pictures that show the next episode. “When do I come into the story?”

“I don’t know,” Gon says as he grins, watching Killua with tangible happiness.

Killua looks at him suspiciously. “What?”

“Nothing!” Gon says, grinning even wider now. “I’m just really glad that you’ve opened up to us!”

Killua blushes and turns away to hide it. Gon laughs and touches his shoulder fondly, causing Killua to blush even more.

Leorio and Kurapika share a knowing glance, then watch the two youngest interact more freely, looking on like the lovely parents they basically are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else who doesn’t like the new dub? Maybe it’s just me, but Gon’s voice was grating on my ears; his voice reminds me of Naruto (that’s not a good thing. I must say, though, it’s not quite as bad). I tried to like it the dub as a whole, but feelings conveyed by the voices of different (mostly minor) characters change how both they and the situation are perceived. Killua’s voice was a real letdown, too. TT_TT 
> 
> I really wanted to enjoy it, but now I’m dreading when some of the more voice - actor - strenuous parts come out (Gon’s fights, Killua’s breakdowns, Gon’s breakdowns, Palm’s whole character (she has such an awesome voice actress), Bisky (her voice actress alternates perfectly between older and cutesy), Feitan’s laugh, the doctor Ikalgo got Killua to (she was downright amazing), certain Chimera ants, etc.)  
> Anyways, about the story. I’m a Killugon and Leopika shipper, so there will be cute references and adorableness. It’s in the tags, but I’m keeping it to a minimum since everyone’s just met. 
> 
> I think I'll try it on specific episodes, and if they do well, I might look into it. I'll always give HxH a shot!
> 
> Thank you, my lovely commentors:  
> Kaitslyn (Thank you! I was also looking for something like this! I'm surprised I was the first. It's such hard work, though, so I guess I can see why)  
> 0angry_Yurio0 (Your comment doesn't match your profile pic XD)  
> Prettyflower34 ( I can't wait either, if that makes sense)  
> Kaitslyn (There you are again. Thanks for commenting! And yeah, I couldn't resist! Kawaii!!! Thay're just so cute ~ )  
> Ariaminz772 (That makes three of us! I'm glad you took the time to comment!)
> 
> Don't forget to comment!  
> ~ <3


	4. New x Creeper x Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, gosh, I'm adding them.  
> The beloved Hisoka and Illumi, because we all know how wonderfully innocent they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is the most underrated character in HxH? I’ve got to say Ikalgo. He’s just so adorable and sweet.

Kurapika is about to press play to the next episode when there’s a flash of light, and a slip of paper appears in front of him. He picks it up with a slight frown, glancing at the three others in the room before reading it.

“‘ _It is at this point that I would like to introduce two new characters, Hisoka and Gittarackur. Good luck getting along with them!’_ ”

There’s another blinding white flash, and two people appear. One is a very pale man with bright pink hair (that sticks out and back, but not straight up or sideways), one pink star on his right cheek, and a turquoise teardrop on his left. He is wearing a whitish blue top and matching loose pants. The top has a club on his right side, and a spade on his left. It has puffy sleeves and only goes halfway down his chest, but is wearing a lined pink undershirt that shows around his neck as well. The blue shoes he has on vaguely resemble those of elves. He resembles a clown, but it is a very sick resemblance. His appearance might make someone laugh on anyone else, but he exudes an aura of creepiness, so the thought of even a smile doesn’t even cross the thoughts of the four already in the room.

The other man is dressed in all green, a loose green top like the other (except with log sleeves), and a similar style of green pants. There’s a zig zag pattern in the middle of his shirt and at the start of his sleeves. He wears a yellowish green undershirt instead of pink. His shoes are more like green dress shoes than anything else. His hair is dark blue (sticking straight up) and his skin is a strangled looking, almost bruised purplish violet, yet somehow light. What shocks everyone the most about his appearance is that he is covered in what seem to be needles. They stick out of his clothes and even his skin, but don’t seem to bother him (shockingly enough).

Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Killua move away from them immediately.

“My, my,” the clown man says, running a hand into his hair. “There seems to be a predicament here.”

Everyone is frozen, not knowing what to say.

A card appears in his hand.

“I need to know,” he purrs. “Or someone is going to die.”

His gaze runs over them, looking over the suit, the tribal wear, the white hair, the determined eyes. A chill runs down each of their spines.

The needle man suddenly turns to him. “You will not.”

The clown looks at him, and the two share a look of understanding. A pause, then, “Fine.” The hand flicks and the card disappears, but if anyone is awed, no one shows it. “But I do want answers.”

It Kurapika that acts first, pulling a white paper from a pocket. He walks forward with calculated, calm steps until his stands in front of the clown, then holds out the paper. “This was our explanation.”

The clown reads it over, then hands it to the needle man beside him (who reads it as well). “Interesting. Watching the future. I’m assuming it has a focus. A specific person in this room, perhaps?”

Gon stands forward this time. “It’s about me.”

The man turns his gaze to Gon, who stares back at him levelly. The clown’s mouth suddenly curves into a creepy smile. “Ah, I see.”

He walks to the sofa, but no one else moves. “My name is Hisoka, as I’m sure you’re wondering.” Hisoka turns to the man who appeared with him. “Gittarackur.”

Gittarackur moves to stand next to Hisoka at the sofa, but doesn’t sit.

There’s another flash, and a piece of paper appears in front of Gittarackur, reading, _Stay in this form until it is revealed in what you watch, for it will benefit your view to Killua._

If he is surprised, he doesn’t show it, simply tucking the paper in a pocket before standing straight again. The rest look at him, but no one asks for an explanation.

Cautiously, after glancing at one another, the four original members get situated. Kurapika sits closest to Hisoka (but isn’t close at all), and Leorio sits next to him. Gon and Killua sit on the floor a little bit in front of and a little bit beside them.

There’s a flash of light again, and two blankets and a pillow appear in front of Gon and Killua. Both stare at them for a second, then use them to get more comfortable.

“Come now, if you want to sit, there’s still room here.” Hisoka pats the sofa, then pats his lap.

“It’s fine,” Gon says, unsmiling. “I’d like to sit next to Killua, and there’s not enough room on the sofa.”

No one comments on the blush that appears on Killua’s cheeks, and the boy stares straight ahead, no looking at either of them.

“I see,” Hisoka says, still smiling, eyes on Killua now. “A pity.”

A dark aura starts to ooze from Gittarackur, and Hisoka turns his gaze away from the boys, glancing at Illumi in understanding. _I get it, I’ll keep my hands to myself when it comes to your brother. However,_ he looks back at Gon. _The other fruit is free to be picked, but still… not ready._

Hesitantly, Kurapika presses play to the next episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a really great video called, “Hunter x Hunter 2011 is a kids show”. It’s absolutely great. It has slight spoilers, so only watch it if you’ve seen everything. I’d absolutely recommend it!  
> Here’s the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nETwCvnko6I  
> Don't forget to comment!  
> ~ <3


	5. Rivals x For x Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup. The episode with Illumi/Gittarackur an Hisoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Goan.” That’s how the new generation HxH lovers are going to say his name, all because of the English Dub. Anyone want to cry with me? 1, 2, 3, go! TT_TT  
> Anyone have any suggestions on what characters I should add? If they lose relevance, I’ll make them leave the story, but they could be relevant temporarily.  
> I actually finished this chapter of the episode yesterday, but I didn’t find the time to post it (since I wasn’t connected to the internet).

Leorio clicks on the next episode, skipping straight to the beginning of the episode, much to Gon’s displeasure.

They don’t skip the opening this time, instead letting Gittarackur and Hisoka watch the beginning. Other than Hisoka’s purr at Gon’s expression as he ran towards him, neither of them two said anything.

 

**Rivals x For x Survival**

 

**The sky is mostly clear, with a few beautiful, puffy white clouds. The sun is cheerful, bathing Zaban City in is strong, soft rays.**

**Narrator: Gon and his friends have arrived in Zaban City, site of the Hunter Exam, aided by the Kiriko Navigators.**

**There is a long street, lined up and down on either side with stands that have people selling things to customers. They sell things from lanterns to jewels to jewelry to intricate fabrics to plants to prettied beadwork, to the weirdest or most lavish things your pitiful mind could create. All of this is passed by in an instant by the applicants and Kiriko son.**

“Wow,” Gon says, already acting normal despite the two daunting presences in the room.

**Blue: _As Navigators, our job is to identify worthy Hunter applicants and guide them to the exam site. In other words, it would be extremely difficult for someone to reach the site without a Navigator’s help._**

“How difficult?” Killua asks, deciding to ignore the two ~~creepers~~ men.

**Stand person: (holds an impaled, roasted frog) _Hey, wanna try one?_ (Is standing proudly as Gon leans forward eagerly) _It’s Zaban’s famous panda-frog-on-a-stick! A true delicacy!_ (Gon straightens a little)**

**A fairly attractive woman with red lipstick, same color sharp nails, tan skin, and dark hair holds up a berry – like brooch.**

**Jewel lady: _This brooch was excavated from Zaban’s underground palace_. (She’s leaning forward as she explains this to Gon) _I bet that it’s a national treasure._**

“Gon,” Leorio says, eyeing the woman suspiciously (and perhaps a bit naughtily). “If you end up buying anything from those shady people, I’ll smack you.”

**Leorio: (as he walks alongside Kurapika and Blue) _You know, Zaban City is quite a shady place._ (Two men with turbans drink from something that looks like a lamp and antique perfume bottle while a monkey jumps on a stand beside them) **

“I agree.”

“Leorio, it doesn’t count if you agree with yourself.”

**Kurapika: (as a large pale woman with beaded jewelry supposedly tells a man’s fortune. A man offers a sparking jewel to a hesitant boy, a blonde girl clings to the said boy) _Prosperous cities tend to attract all sorts of nasty types._**

_Nasty types…_ Gon eyes Hisoka and Gittarackur for a second. _Like them?_

Hisoka smiles back, then waves s bit.

Gon represses a shiver.

**Gon smiles widely, eye bright with awe as he admires something not shown to the viewer. He switches between stands, taking a short amount of time to admire what is being sold before moving on.**

**Leorio looks behind him, one hand over his shoulder as he holds his briefcase.**

**Leorio: _What are you doing, Gon? We’re going!_**

“How can you just go through all of that without taking your time to look at stuff?” Gon asks Leorio with wide eyes.

“It’s not like you’re going to buy anything,” Leorio points out.

“But…”

“Just press play.”

**Gon turns towards Leorio, taking his attention away from some orange fruit at a stand.**

**Gon: _Yeah!_ (He runs towards them)**

***a courtyard sort of thing has people scattered in it***

**Gon, Blue, Kurapika, and Leorio are walking as a group.**

**Blue: (We’re zoomed in on his feet for some reason) _I believe_ (he looks at the paper in his hand, pointing forward) _that this is the building._**

“So they just meet in a random building in the city,” Leorio says, brows furrowed. “Weird.

“You’re one to talk,” Killua shoots back.

Leorio just glares at him.

**Leorio: (He and Kurapika look up) _Huh?_**

**Gon looks forward as well, blinking as his eyes take in the sight before him. A wide smile takes over his face.**

**There is a giant building before them, much taller than the others around it.**

**Gon: _It’s so tall! They have a really nice building._**

_That’s really… noticeable…_ Killua thinks, eying the building critically.

**The three walk forward a bit tentatively.**

**Leorio: _So this is the exam site… This is what draws…_**

**Kurapika: _…Hunter applicants from across the world._**

**Gon: (clenches his fist) _My first shot at the Hunter Exam… Was this how my dad felt, when he first arrived?_**

“Felt?” Killua asks Gon.

“You know, happy, excited…?”

Killua frowns. _Happy? Excited?_ He turns so others won’t notice his palpable confusion. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt those before, except maybe around his little sister, but that was it. Gon was speaking about it as if he felt them all the time. Smug and satisfied he could understand, but “happy” and “excited”? He wasn’t so sure.

**Blue: _Hey, guys!_**

**All three: _Hmm?_**

**Blue: _Over here._**

**The three of them again: (turn to look at where Blue points) _What?_**

**Blue: _Here._**

**They look at the building, a small (at first glance) restaurant covered in leaves that is relatively inconspicuous.**

Kurapika frowns, making a thoughtful expression. “That does make sense.”

“How? It’s tiny,” Leorio says, frowning.

“The restaurant isn’t obvious, that’s why.”

Leorio stares at it. Then, “Nope. I don’t get it.”

**Leorio: _Wait, this isn’t funny._ (The three walk towards it, all awe and excitement gone) _Isn’t that an ordinary restaurant? You can’t possibly mean that Hunter applicants from around the world are meant to assemble here?_ (He leans forward, slumping a bit in disbelief)**

**Everyone turns to look at the restaurant again.**

**Blue: _I do._**

**The three: _Huh?_**

**Blue: _No one would ever expect the Hunter Exam, with its millions of candidates to be located here, right?_**

“See?”

“Oh, that does make sense,” Gon puts in.

“How did you even know?” Leorio says.

“I find it easier to assess the situation when I’m not in it.”

**Leorio: _That’s true._**

***something is grilling in oil, chopsticks poised and ready to flip it***

“That looks yummy,” Gon says, almost drooling.

**The door opens and the chef greets them without looking up.**

**Chef: _Welcome!_**

**Blue: _Is the back room open?_**

“A back room?”

“That’s what he said.”

**The Chef turns his attention towards them.**

**Chef: _What will you have?_**

**Blue: _The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light._ (He puts up three fingers) _For three._**

“That’s suspicious…” Leorio says.

“Yeah, I wonder why,” Kurapika says with obvious sarcasm.

Leorio ponders it for a bit. “Oh.”

“Exactly.”

**The Chef’s eyebrows draw together.**

**Chef: _For three…_ (His eyes narrow) _How would you like them?_**

**Blue: (brings up a finger to indicate) _Grilled over a low flame, until cooked._**

“I thought it might be another figure of speech.”

**Chef: (turns back to his cooking) _Got it. Let yourself into the back room._**

**The four of them walk past, and Gon looks at the food.**

“That reminds me, I’m hungry,” Gon says.

“How do you forget something like that?” Killua asks.

Gon shrugs.

“Gon, you’re weird.”

Gon pouts, then says, “You must be weird because you’re my friend.”

“It doesn’t work that way,” Killua says, turning away to hide the small blush. _How can he say things like that so openly?_

Gittarackur, or rather, Illumi, takes note of this, and begins to watch the “Gon” boy. _Friends_ isn’t a good thing for Killua to have.

***shows the back room, a round table with three chairs around it***

**Blue: _Wait here._**

“Why do we have to wait?”

**Leorio: _Wait? Where are the others?_**

**Gon: _I can’t wait for the steak combo._**

**Kurapika: _Gon, that was just the password to get us inside._**

**Gon: (looks pouty) _Oh, we don’t get to eat?_**

“I wish I had food,” Gon says.

Leorio nods.

 _It’s not that much of a big deal,_ Killua thinks. _I can go days without food. But yeah, food would be nice right now._

**Blue: _One in every ten thousand…_**

**Gon: _Hmm?_**

**Blue: _The number of applicants who make it this far. You’ve done extremely well for first – timers. Well, good luck._**

“Wow,” Gon and Leorio say.

 _That’s a lot of wannabes,_ Killua thinks.

**Gon puts out his hand.**

**Gon: _Thanks!_**

**Blue looks at him in surprise, then a smile graces his face and he shakes Gon’s hand.**

“Does no one ever thank him,” Gon wonders aloud.

Kurapika and Leorio look a bit sheepish.

**Blue: _I would be happy to serve as your Navigator next year, as well._**

Killua looks at Gon. _He just manages to charm everyone, doesn’t he?_ For some reason, it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

**He leaves, the door closing with a slight slam. The room begins to move, and the three look around.**

**Leorio: _What?_**

**Kurapika: _It appears this room is an elevator._**

“Wouldn’t the room be too heavy to be an elevator?” Gon asks curiously.

“Elevators have to be strong enough to accommodate many people. It would be easy enough for people educated in that area to make a room that is an elevator, understand?”

Gon puts a hand to his face. “I think so…”

**They turn to where Kurapika is looking, an electronic this you sometimes see in elevators (that tells you the floor) reads “B 6”. The number goes up to 7 then 8.**

**Leorio: _Bastard… That meant that he expects us to fail this year._ (He puts out a hand with his explanation.)**

“Only because it’s unlikely that all three of us will pass,” Kurapika explains.

“It’s still rude,” Leorio grumbles.

**Kurapika: _Once every three years._**

**Leorio: _What’s that?_**

**All three have sat at the table.**

**Kurapika: (his eyes are closed) _The frequency with which a rookie passes the exam._**

**Leorio: _Huh?_**

**Gon: _It’s that unusual?_**

“Of course, the exam is supposedly a strain mentally and physically. Only people who are talented, skilled, strong, or just lucky manage to make the cut,” Killua says, rolling his eyes slightly. “I don’t expect it will be too hard.”

**Kurapika: _Some cannot endure the exam’s physical and mental strain. It’s also not unusual for veterans to break the rookies, who consequently never retake the test._**

“Careful, you’re starting to sound like Kurapika,” Leorio says, ruffling his hair.

“Hey, stop it,” Killua says, pushing him away.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kurapika asks, eyes narrowed.

“Nothing, nothing,” Leorio says, averting his gaze, despite the smile on his face. _Smart, analytical…_

**Gon: _So I guess candidates are willing to risk everything to become Hunters._**

**Leorio: (Jumps up excitedly and puts his hands on the table) _But of course, my friend! Hunters make the most money in the world!_**

The other three subconsciously move away from him.

 _That’s really shallow…_ Kurapika thinks, a frown on his face _. That can’t be the only reason. I feel like he’s different than that._

**Kurapika: _No! Hunters are the most noble in this world._**

_Of course that would be the reason Kurapika points out,_ Leorio thinks.

**The two of them stand up and lean against the table, glaring at each other.**

**Leorio: _Glory hog…_**

**Kurapika: _Money grubber!_**

The two glare at each other.

**Gon looks at Leorio, then at Kurapika. A small sweatdrop is on his face.**

**Leorio: (gets closer to Gon) _Gon! Listen…_ (Gon leans away from him a bit as Leorio spew spit as he speaks.) _Every year, over fifty Hunters make the list of the world’s hundred richest people!_**

“Don’t bring Gon into this, Leorio!”

“He’s not biased!”

**Kurapika turns the table, moving Leorio away from Gon.**

**Kurapika: (speaks calmly but sharply, eyes closed (probably so he doesn’t have to look at Leorio)) _Hunters are associated with hunting wild game and treasure, but they are all second – rate._ (He glares at Leorio, gray eyes intense) _True Hunters work to protect people and the natural order._**

“See, you’re doing it too!” Leorio points out.

“I am merely pointing out facts. I have yet to address him directly.”

**Leorio: (leans towards Gon again) _Now, look here… Once you’re a Hunter, most countries will give you a free pass! And no charge to use public facilities._ (He’s somehow smirking and grinning at the same time as he speaks) _How are those benefits?_**

“You’re suffocating the poor child,” Kurapika says, bringing Gon up and holding him away from Leorio.

Leorio glares.

**Kurapika once again turns the table, and Leorio is no longer close to Gon.**

**Kurapika: (lifts his index finger with his point) _Hunters have many difficult and important responsibilities, such as preserving cultural artifacts and endangered species, as well as capturing wanted criminals and unscrupulous Hunters._**

**Leorio: (once again leans towards Gon) _The fame and the money…_ (Gon cringes away from him) _That’s why people wish to become Hunters!_ (He looks towards Kurapika with his last words)**

**Kurapika: (finally yelling as well) _Profound knowledge, a healthy mind and body, and unyielding conviction…_ (leans closer as well) _Those are the qualities on which Hunters pride themselves!_**

“See! You’re addressing Gon as well!” Leorio yells at the blond.

“Only so I can get my point across your shallowness and stupidity!”

Neither of them notice Hisoka’s bloodlust stirring in the corner. Gon and Killua shudder, moving away from him.

**Leorio and Kurapika are in each other’s face, glaring at each other angrily.**

**Both: (turn towards their poor child) _Gon! What do you think?_ (Both lean forward even more, and Gon is caught in their quarrel) _Which kind of Hunter do you hope to become?!_**

“You know what? You two need to stop bringing Gon into this!” Killua says, wanting to stop the fight since Hisoka is putting him on edge. “You’re like children!”

Kurapika and Leorio object immediately. “We’re not!”

“A married couple, then.”

The two glare at Killua, then at each other, finally sitting down.

Killua shoots one uncertain look at Hisoka before sitting down next to Gon. _It’s best if they don’t fight anymore…_

Gon gives him a grateful smile.

**Gon: (awkwardly) _Well, when you put it that way…_**

_Huh. What kind of Hunter do I wish to become?_ Gon asks himself. He steels himself for a second, then looks at the two men that arrived recently. “Hisoka, Gittarackur, what kind of Hunter do you want to become?”

Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua stare at him in shock.

Hisoka’s mouth curves into a creepy smile. “How are you even sure I want to become a Hunter?”

“I just felt like you might.”

Hisoka’s smile curves up even more. “It’s less the being, and more the reason.”

Gon looks confused.

“That’s the only explanation you’ll get,” Hisoka says, putting him hands and cards up in a shrug.

“What about you, Gittarackur?”

Said person doesn’t answer, and afer a moment, they turn back to the episode.

**The elevator counter suddenly reaches 100, dinging cutely.**

**Leorio and Kurapika come to their senses, straightening slightly.**

**Kurapika: _I think we’ve arrived._**

**Gon smiles in relief.**

**Leorio: _We’ll continue this later…_**

**Gon lets out a breath.**

Killua gives Kurapika and Leorio a look as if to say, _Exactly! He didn’t want to be in that position!_

***the doors slide opens, revealing a dark cave with hundreds of people***

**The applicants look up at their arrival, faces unsmiling.**

**Leorio: _Strange atmosphere down here._**

**Kurapika: _They clearly differ from the Hunter applicants we saw at the port and in the city_. (Shows the applicants again) _Each is a master, in their own right..._**

“I wouldn’t say that,” Killua says.

“Why not?” Kurapika says, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, they might just have good connections,” Killua points out. “Most of them aren’t going to be qualified to pass the Hunter Exam.”

“That’s true…”

 _How come you don’t yell at him?_ Leorio thinks, scowling.

“Besides,” Killua says. He jerks a thumb towards Leorio. “He made it there. Others like him are probably in the mix. Do you really think he’s a master?”

“Hey!” Leorio objects.

Kurapika stifles a laugh.

**Gon: (raises his hand, probably in an attempt to break the ice) _Excuse me…_ (His faces changes when he gets no response or softening in their moods) **

**Everyone looks away from him.**

**Gon: (puts his hand down) _Everyone’s really tense_.**

“What were you even planning to say?” Killua asks.

“I was planning to introduce myself!”

Killua just shakes his head.

**A tag that reads “403” is suddenly being held up.**

**Bean: (holds out the tag to Leorio) _Hello. Please take a number._**

“A tag?”

**Leorio takes it, looking at it in mild surprise.**

**Bean: (holds out “404”) _Here you go._**

**Kurapika takes it as well.**

**Bean: (now give Gon “405”) _Here. Be sure you wear this on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose it._ (He then walks away)**

**Gon pins it on his jacket as someone addresses them.**

**Tonpa: Haven’t seen you guys around before.**

“Wow, he can tell!”

“I’m sure that isn’t a good thing,” Leorio says.

Kurapika nods.

**Gon looks up to where the voice came from and sees a shortish, heavy man in all blue with a tag that reads “16”.**

**Tonpa: (lifts his hand in greeting) _Yo._**

**The three gather a bit, looking up at him.**

**Gon: _You can tell we’re new?_**

**Tonpa: _More or less_. (He jumps down with surprising ease) _After all, this will be my thirty – fifth attempt._**

_“Thirty – five times?!”_ The four exclaim in shock. It is echoed on screen.

**All three: (in obvious shock for Leorio, surprise for Gon, and with relative calm for Kurapika) _Thirty – five times?!_**

**Tonpa: (puts a hand to his chest) _Well, you could say I’m an exam veteran._**

**Kurapika and Leorio look at each other.**

**Leorio: _That isn’t something to brag about._**

**Kurapika: _Indeed._**

Killua chokes down a laugh. _Just like earlier. I guess they really don’t change._

Gon shoots him a questioning look, but he just shakes his head.

**Tonpa: (addressing Gon in a friendly manner) _If you have any questions, feel free to ask me._**

**Gon: _Thank you._**

**Tonpa: (holds out his hand) _My name is Tonpa._**

**Gon: (smiles and shakes it) _I’m Gon_. (He turns to his two companions) _These are Kurapika and Leorio._ (They nod in affirmation)**

**Gon: _Hey, are there others who have taken the exam a bunch of times like you?_**

**Tonpa: _Well, I have the most experience here, but there are a few others._ (He points towards and applicant) _For instance, there’s him…_ (The applicant is seen eating messily, a distrustful look on his face) _Number 255, Todo, the wrestler_. (Todo takes another bite) _He’s unmatched in strength. And he’s smarter than he looks._**

“Ah, food…” Gon groans.

“Stop bringing it up!” Leorio yells at him.

**Another applicant appears.**

**Tonpa: _On the other side, we have number 103, Bourbon, the snake charmer. He tends to hold grudges_ (AN: Wouldn’t you know) (a snake pops up at his shoulder, then hisses), _so you don’t want to end up on his bad side. And then…_**

**An old man is shown, eyes closed. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he was enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin, except very determinedly.**

**Tonpa: _Number 191, Bodoro, the Kung Fu master. He’s getting old, but there still isn’t a better martial artist around._**

“Wow, Kung Fu!” Gon says.

“It’s really not that impressive,” Killua says.

“Huh? Why not?”

“Because…” Killua can’t think of an answer. _Because I know more than that? Because why?_

“Because there are probably people who know more than that, or maybe have more difficult skills,” Kurapika explains for Killua.

Killua sighs, relieved, and Kurapika gives him a knowing smile.

**We see three men who are standing together.**

**Tonpa: _Then you have the three brothers, Amori, Imori, and Umori. They perform consistently well, thanks to their excellent teamwork._**

“Their names must get confused a lot,” Leorio says.

**Someone is using a rod to mix something in a container that vaguely resembles a beehive.**

**Tonpa: _And number 384, Gerreta, the huntsman. He specializes in killing all manners of creatures, by blow dart and club._**

_Poison. That might be useful on everyone but me, so I understand how it might work for him,_ Killua thinks.

**Tonpa: (the three of them are seen standing together again) _There are many more, but they have taken the test the most times._**

**Gon: _Ah…_**

**A man walks past them, then is seen bumping into someone. That someone turns in the slightest, looking at the rude person that offered no apology.**

“Oh, is that…?” Gon asks.

Hisoka smiles creepily.

**Tonpa is seen explaining something to Gon, but his words are silent as a man’s scream echoes throughout the tunnel – room. Everyone turns at the sound.**

Gon is about to ask why it’s silent, but it given an explanation shortly.

**Pinkish red flowers fall to the ground by black shoes. The man falls to his knees, still letting out strangled screams. His arms are shown dissolving into white flowers which then become red.**

**Hisoka (for it is he): (smirks) _Oh, how peculiar… His arms seem to have become flower petals_. (We hear the man’s body thud to the floor)**

Gon looks at him with wide eyes, Leorio similarly, Kurapika warily, and Killua doesn’t look at him.

**Everyone is looking on at the scene, but no one has dared to be close to the both of them.**

**Hisoka: (puts his hands out with his explanation) _No smoke and mirrors here._**

**Gon makes a sound of surprise, then breathes shakily as he (probably) just realizes that what he sees is real.**

**Hisoka: (still grinning) _Do take care_. (His voice takes on a bit of a dangerous hush) _When you bump into someone, you should really apologize._**

“But why? It was probably just an accident…” Gon asks shakily.

“The common person has manners,” Hisoka all but purrs.

**Applicants eye him warily, some not having turned to see completely.**

**Tonpa: _That psychopath is back again._**

**Gon: (looks at him for explanation) _Again?_**

**Kurapika and Leorio turn to them.**

**Kurapika: _Does that mean he took last year’s exam?_**

**Tonpa: _Number 44. Hisoka, the magician._ (Hisoka is seen walking a bit proudly and a bit casually) _Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the test, until he all but killed an examiner he didn’t like._**

Hisoka smile, reliving the time and feel of the blood as it ran down his hands. But Tonpa is wrong, he didn’t kill the examiner. _Almost did, though. I only kill those who I feel like killing._

**Leorio jumps(ish) up in shock: _A – And they’re still allowing him to retake the exam this year?_**

Hisoka chuckled slightly. _Oh, how naïve._

Leorio frowns at him, biting his tongue to keep from asking. He doesn’t want to die anytime soon **(AN: For some reason)**.

**Tonpa: _Of course. Every year, the examiners and test content change, and the examiners are the ones who choose the new content._ (An image of a masked person with an evil grin is seen laughing creepily) _The devil himself could pass if that were the examiners’ determination_. (The devil image fades to an image of Hisoka walking) _That’s just how the Hunter Exam works. Anyway, no one likes him. You should stay away, too._**

Hisoka laughs quietly again, and this time, it’s more than just Leorio who looks at him. _No one likes me, I guess. What can he say about himself?_

“Hisoka,” Gon says, working up his courage. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Hisoka says, leaving it at that.

**The four of them watch him walk away.**

**Leorio: _He looks dangerous. That much is for sure._**

Hisoka smiles _. At least the fruit aren’t completely clueless._

**Tonpa: (suddenly remembers something) _Oh, right…_ (He goes through his bag as he looks for something) _A little something to mark our acquaintance_. (He holds a can up) _How about it?_**

Kurapika and Killua are immediately wary.

 _There’s no way he carries cans of juice around just so he can “mark [his] acquaintance” with people,_ Killua thinks. _Well, whatever it is, it wouldn’t affect me._

Illumi notices Killua analyzing, feeling a twinge of pride among the cold nothingness that usually occupies his heart.

**Leorio: _Oh, appreciated_. (He takes the can) _As it happened, I was thirsty…_**

**Tonpa gives a can to Gon and Kurapika each.**

**Gon: _Thanks!_**

**Kurapika: _Thank you._**

Killua shares a glance with Kurapika. They’ve only recently been acquainted, but they know each other well enough to know that Kurapika on screen isn’t as unassuming as he appears.

**Three applicants are seen, one laughing quietly, smirks on all their faces.**

**Applicant: _There he goes._**

**Other dude: _He always plays the nice guy, despite being nastier than anyone else here._**

“Huh?” Gon asks. “What do they mean?”

Leorio just looks outraged at being fooled.

Kurapika and Killua look at him with pity. One day, that innocent nature of his is going to be the source of something deep and painful.

**Another guy who will fail: _Tonpa, the rookie crusher…_**

**Tonpa: _Best of luck to all of us!_**

**They all knock their cans together.**

Everyone leans a bit forward **(AN: except for Gittarackur. I don’t think it would really interest him unless it had to do with the other Zoldycks)** , even Hisoka.

**They all open their cans, Leorio with a grin, Gon with a small smile, and Kurapika as he watches Gon.**

“How come you didn’t say anything if you obviously suspected something?” Leorio asks Kurapika, frown evident.

“I could only guess,” Kurapika explains. “But this is a test anyways. One needs to be able to deduce, use skills, and/or make it out on luck.” _And Gon has skills with quite a bit of well – deserved luck._

**Tonpa: (laughing in his head) The juice I gave you contains an extremely strong laxative. (Gon is shown slowly lifting the can to his mouth) One sip, and for three days, your guts will be a non – stop roller coaster. You’ll need diapers to take the exam. (He laughs more)**

“He couldn’t just put poison in it?” Leorio grumbles, feeling like he’s going to be laughed at soon for drinking the juice. “He had to go for humiliation!”

***cuts to Hunter Vocabulary***

“It can’t just end there!” Gon exclaims. “That felt too short!”

“Gon,” Kurapika says. “It’s just reached the halfway point.”

“Oh.”

**Leorio appears with his name, then holds up a thumb.**

***Tonpa’s evil, grinning face shows up, and his smirk widens on one side***

**Gon takes a sip, then stops, the juice running out of his mouth as he sort of spits it out.**

“Phew,” Gon says, a bit of nervous sweat off his face. “I was a bit worried.”

**Tonpa jumps a bit, a look of surprise on his face.**

**Gon: (looks up with an apologetic – ish awkward smile) _Tonpa-san, this juice must have expired. It tastes funny._**

**Leorio spits it out immediately, rubbing his arm on his face**

“Leorio, you’re safe as well!” Gon says, turning to the older with a wide smile.

Leorio looks very relieved.

**Leorio: _Seriously? That was close!_**

**Tonpa: _H – Huh?_ (He scratches the back of his head sheepishly, and his voice gains a quiver) _That’s strange…_ (Thinking) Impossible! That laxative should have practically no taste nor scent.**

“How in the world could you tell?” Leorio asks Gon.

“How in the world could he tell that there was going to be a storm?” Kurapika asks. “He just has sharp senses.”

“That’s true.”

**Kurapika pours the juice out of his can, and Gon inspects his weirdly.**

“You didn’t even sip it, huh?” Leorio asks Kurapika.

“I didn’t.”

**Tonpa: (Puts his hands together and is on his knees, flustered _) I’m very sorry! I didn’t realize the juice had gone bad._**

**Gon: _It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. Is your stomach okay?_**

_He so nice!_ Killua thinks.

**Tonpa: (looks up) _Y –Yes... I’m fine_**

**Gon: (smiles) _I’ve sampled all kinds of mountain grasses and plants. So I can usually taste when something’s bad._**

“That explains how he could tell, but it doesn’t explain how he could taste it,” Leorio says.

“It’s not really anything special,” Gon says, rubbing the back of his head. “I can just tell.”

**Tonpa: (scratched the back of his head again and laughs awkwardly) _R – Really? That’s amazing…_ (Thinking) Damn… I had to run into this wild mountain kid. (He stands up) _Sorry about that again._ (He walks away, waving at them, his voice strained) _I’ll see you around._**

**The three watch him leave, Leorio with narrowed eyes, Gon with a smile, and Kurapika with his hands on his hips with a disapproving look on his face.**

**Leorio: (a bit suspiciously) _Talkative old man…_**

Kurapika smothers a bit of laughter. “A least _you_ could tell that something was off about him.”

Leorio flushes. “Of course! I have more experience than Gon!”

***Tonpa is walking alone through the crowds of people***

**Tonpa: (thinking) Still, there’s something wrong with this year’s rookies. (He glances at Hanzo, who’s talking to two other people) That number 294, Hanzo, too. He seemed gullible when I approached him.**

_I guess that was just his usual, then._ Killua thinks. _Making rounds to take out all the rookies._

***flashback to his conversation with Hanzo***

**Hanzo: (looks around, then puts up a hand to cover one side of his mouth) _Don’t tell anyone else, but I’m actually a ninja._**

Everyone sweatdrops. _Then why did you tell someone you just met?_

**Tonpa: _Huh? Oh, really?_**

**Hanzo: _I seek the legendary scroll…_ (He covers Tonpa’s mouth and looks around again) _Shh…_ **

“For someone who has a big secret, he sure talks a lot,” Leorio comments.

“For someone who has miniscule intelligence, you sure run your mouth a lot,” Killua says. “Don’t you ever think before you speak?”

“Shut up, kid!”

**Hanzo: (Smiles a bit creepily with a tad bit of determination) _The Ultimate Ninja Scroll. That is why I desire to become a Hunter. I’ve heard that it’s hidden somewhere inaccessible to ordinary people._ (He puts his hands behind his head casually) _Anyway, it’s boring here…_**

**Tonpa: _Yeah, I guess… So, how about it?_ (He holds out the can of juice) _Let’s toast to our new friendship._**

Leorio and Gon look a bit worried. Kurapika uses the clues from before to figure out that he would be fine. Killua and Hisoka don’t care much.

**Hanzo puts a hand out, and for a moment, and it looks like he might accept it, but he pushes it away. A deadly aura surrounds him that looks suspiciously like _Nen_ , and his eyes are steely and cold.**

**Hanzo: _As a ninja, I make it appoint to never drink anything someone else offers._ (His voices deepens, and his tone becomes even more dangerous) _Sorry._**

_Interesting,_ Hisoka thinks.

**Tonpa: _I – I see…_ (He laughs awkwardly)**

***end of flashback***

**Tonpa: (Thinking) I could tell by his eyes that he’s no fool. One false step and I could have been in real danger.**

“I don’t think anyone has any complaints about that happening,” Leorio says.

Killua and Kurapika nod.

Normally, Killua doesn’t care about others at all, but Tonpa really is quite annoying.

**He’s startled by the clinking, clattering sort of sound. A man wearing all green with a strangled sort of violet skin.**

**Tonpa: (Thinking) Speaking of danger, there’s number 301… That guy just oozes peril. I can’t even go near him.**

The four are annoyed that they sort of agree with him.

Hisoka smiles. There’s no way he’d have become friends, or “acquaintances” as Illumi liked to put it, with someone if they were so weak.

**Tonpa: (His face changes to one of disgust) Then there’s that guy I can’t stand, (a fat boy with and large face, combed black hair, and a laptop is suddenly in view) number 187, Nicolas.**

***flashback to when he met Nicolas***

**Tonpa: (walks up to Nicolas, who is typing on his laptop) _Must’ve been tough to make it here._ (He already holds a can of juice)**

“Oh! He already has the juice out!” Gon says.

**Nicolas looks up, then back down at his laptop.**

**Nicolas: _Not really. Everything went as predicted by my data… I used historical data, from past Hunter Exams, to calculate this year’s location. Quite simple._ (He puts a hand to his head and strokes his own hair in a very annoying, snobby manner) _Frankly, I was bored senseless._**

Leorio takes a deep breath. “Wow, he really is annoying.”

**Tonpa: _R – Really… That’s amazing_. (He suddenly holds the juice out) _My name’s Tonpa. Nice to meet you._**

**Nicolas: (He goes back to his laptop) _Tonpa-san, is it? Oh, there you are._ (His screen shows data about Tonpa) _This is your thirty – fifth attempt, the second – highest number by one person_. (Tonpa looks at him in shock) _And with thirty, you have the most consecutive appearances. Very impressive._ **

“Seriously?” Leorio exclaimed. “He isn’t even the first?”

“I can’t imagine someone else having failed so many other times,” Kurapika says, shaking his head.

**Tonpa: _Please, it’s no big deal._ (Holds out the juice) _How about it? Let’s drink to our new friendship…_**

**Nicolas: (strokes his hair in an effort to highlight his (attempt at) superiority) _But you have yet to actually pass the exam. I assume that’s because you’re too absorbed by your other objective._**

**Tonpa: _Eh?_**

**Nicolas: _Tonpa-san, the rookie crusher._ (AN: I didn’t know that they provided information like that online. Sure, it’s hard to find, but what, do they have information on everyone, and then a comment section?)**

“He’s good at finding information!” Gon says, a hint of admiration in his voice.

**Tonpa: (shocked at being revealed) _What?_**

**Nicolas closes his laptop and stands.**

**Nicolas: _Well, I won’t share my knowledge with anyone else,_ (strokes his hair again) _seeing as you hold the consecutive appearance record…_ (Walks away) _Goodbye._**

“Stuck up brat,” Leorio mumbles. Even Killua’s easier to put up with than them. Both Nicolas _and_ Tonpa.

**Tonpa glares at him, brimming with rage.**

***end of flashback***

**Tonpa: (thinking as he watches him) Bastard… Just you wait. (His mouth curls into in ugly smile) I’ll break that snotty nose of yours.**

_Just break his nose?_ Killua thinks, a bit confused. _If he’s really so annoying that you want to take action, either torture or eliminate him; he won’t be a problem then._

**Someone: _Hey, Tonpa-san!_ (AN: His voice actress has gotten much better. It’s quite admirable)**

Gon turns to the boy beside him. “Killua, that sounds like you!”

Killua eyes the screen suspiciously. _It sort of does._

**Tonpa looks over.**

**Killua (yup, it’s him): (waving nonchalantly with his eyes closed and a smile) _Could I have more of that juice? Must be my nerves. I’m really thirsty._**

Kurapika and Leorio look at him with wide eyes, and Killua resists the urge to squirm under the unwanted attention. “What?”

“You drank it?!” They yell in unison.

“I’m immune to poisons.”

Even Gon looks a little surprised.

**Tonpa: (surprised) _Eh?_ (Waves back slightly and awkwardly) _Oh, sure…_ (Thinking) What the hell? The laxative he drank earlier should have taken effect by now.**

**Killua walks over casually and confidently.**

**Tonpa: (thinking) _What’s going on?_**

***Killua opens a can of juice (as he holds two others) and drinks it while Tonpa watches in shock***

**Tonpa narrows his eyes**

**Tonpa: (thinking) _It’s only a laxative, but if he imbibes that much, he could die of dehydration_.**

“If he already drank so much, it would have taken effect by now,” Kurapika says. “There’s no need for concern.”

**Killua: _Worried?_**

**The question brings Tonpa back to his senses.**

**Killua: (with a small grin) _I’ll be fine. I’ve trained_. (He smirks completely now) _Poisons won’t affect me_. (He walks away smoothly)**

_I knew it!_ Kurapika thinks. _I could tell he was dangerous. I sensed it at first, but this feels like confirmation._

Hisoka looks between Illumi and Killua. Since Illumi has his disguise donned right now, most wouldn’t be able to tell, but they’re definitely brothers.

Illumi can feel a small smile tug at the edges of his mouth. He’s proud, of course, but he always keeps a poker face on.

**Tonpa: _Poisons?_ (Thinking) _He knew what was in the juice? But he still drank it? Number 99, Killua._ (He trembles slightly) _This year’s rookies are all insane…_ (He grins crazily) _Well, it doesn’t matter. That just means crushing them will be all the more worthwhile._**

***We see all the applicants again, and a green head thing rings***

“That thing looks really weird,” Gon says, pointing.

Leorio nods.

**The applicants look up.**

**A pale hand taps the button on the green alarm head thing, and it stops ringing.**

**A giant door opens, revealing a man in a suit with light, pastel violet hair, a half tie, and the alarm thing.**

**The applicants watch more intently, and the door is finally completely up.**

**Examiner: _I apologize for the wait._ (He doesn’t have a mouth, but speaks through his moustache) _The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!_**

Gon cheers. “Finally! We’ve been waiting for a while.”

“Gon,” Kurapika says. “It’s only been a little while, and it’s definitely been shorter than we waited in the future.”

“Really?” Gon asks, surprised. “It feels like it’s been longer.”

**Hanzo grins, looking determined, Killua raises his eyebrows slightly, but looks overall unimpressed, Hisoka wears his trademark mischievous, Hisoka smirk smile, Leorio smiles, Kurapika looks resolute and perhaps a bit weary, and Gon beams.**

_Gon can be a bit adorable,_ Killua thinks. _Huh? Where did that thought come from? I definitely meant like Alluka._

**Satotz: (speaking through his moustache again) _A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead._ (Gon narrows his eyes and frowns, but looks firmly stubborn) _Those who accept the risks, please follow me_. (We’re close to his face and see his soft, tiny blue eyes) _Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you._ (We see the elevator at the back, and once again go through the applicants) _Very well. All 404 applicants will participate in Phase One._**

“What does he mean,” Gon asks. “By ‘404’? Aren’t there 405 people?”

“Remember,” Killua points out. “The guy that bumped into Hisoka and got his arms turned into flowers?”

“Ah…” Gon says, a frown on his face.

**Satotz walks forward like a robot, (at first) seemingly not bending his knees.**

“How can he walk like that?” Leorio asks.

But since everyone else has the same question, no one answers.

**The applicants follow suit.**

**Leorio: (looking around) _Of course, no one turned around and left. I’d hoped a few might withdraw._**

**Satotz speeds up, facial expression unchanging. The applicants start to run to keep up.**

**Leorio: _Wh – What?_**

**Gon: _The people in front started running._**

_We should probably have moved up to be able to watch Satotz,_ Kurapika thinks. _But I guess it doesn’t matter so much if everything turns out okay._

**Kurapika: _He’s picked up the pace._**

**Satotz: _I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam’s Second Phase._**

**Hanzo: _Second Phase? What about Phase One?_**

**Satotz: _It has already commenced._**

“Well, that’s a bit dramatic,” Killua says.

**The applicants begin to murmur and talk amongst themselves a bit.**

**Random Applicant: _It’s already begun?_**

**Another Applicant: _This is part of the test?_**

**Satotz: _You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam’s First Phase._**

“It’s fine!” Gon says. “I’m sure we can all do it.”

“Of course,” Hisoka says.

Gon almost jumps, repressing a small shiver. He’d forgotten that Hisoka was there.

**Hanzo: _Follow you? That’s it?_**

**Satotz: (curtly) _Yes. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me._**

**The applicants do so.**

**Kurapika: _I see how it is._**

**Gon: _This test is weird._**

**Leorio: _I expect it’s an endurance test._ (Has a determined grin) _Fine by me. I’ll be right behind you!_**

_There’s more to it than that,_ Killua and Kurapika think.

**Kurapika: (thinking) _But there is the mental stress of not knowing how far we’ll have to run. He’s also testing out mental fortitude._**

**Narrator: (goes through the characters we’ve seen so far) _The Exam’s First Phase begins, amidst a mix of warriors and knaves.  One candidate is disqualified before it even starts. The total number of Hunter applicants is 404._**

“Kurapika,” Gon asks. “How many applicants usually pass the Hunter Exam?”

“I’m not sure,” Kurapika says (ignoring how Leorio makes an attempt to poke fun at his uncertainty regarding the subject), adopting a subtle thinking pose. “Probably usually fewer than 10 with each Exam. They have to be very select.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense.”

***ending theme begins and ends* (Since Hisoka and Illumi haven’t seen it)**

**Goes through a series of images**

**Gon: _Next Time: Hope x And x Ambition. Time to go fishin’!_**

**Killua: _Yeah!_**

“Was that… me?” Killua asks, shocked.

“I thought it would just be me talking the whole time,” Gon says, equally surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my lovely commenters:  
> Lexi (Thank you so much! And yes, I meant that and have corrected it. Thx!)  
> Kaitslyn (Wow, I didn’t know I could make days that much better, especially seeing as it was a Monday (at least, I think it was a Monday)! Isn’t the dub only so far? Does that mean your sister has to wait for them to come out or watch the sub? She should watch the sub. I encourage it! Maybe the English version of Hisoka was okay/good, but I don’t think anyone can top the Japanese version, except maybe himself.  
> Stefi123 (It’s nice to know that I’ve at least met your expectations. I wasn’t sure if I was doing this right, you know? *nervous laughter* But I guess everyone goes and takes things, then makes them their own)  
> Insomnia (*wipes my own tears and attempts to prevent yours* Don’t cry, even if they are of happiness!)  
> Taishiro (Yeah, maybe people will make their own versions of this! I’d love to be an inspiration, or at least a persistent memory. And sheesh, Gon’s transformation and stuff like that is a long ways away. O.O If I make it that far, I’ll cry and be so proud of myself. That’s a lot of commitment, you know? Let’s see, an episode every week and a half (on average, 10.5 days), give or take a few days/hours… 365 days in a year… 148 episodes… 365/10.5=34.76. So 34.76x=148. It should take 4.26 years. TT_TT Why so long…?)  
> cicsummers (Yes, I did! Inspired by this image: http://68.media.tumblr.com/ce4a293ee1ccf43c04fae2368534239d/tumblr_nttcfwUbWT1uf5tb0o1_1280.jpg. I love the play on his name!)  
> 7Flyingpancakes7 (I always thought of Leorio and Kurapika as the parent figures, then Gon and Killua as their children. Gon could be their legitimate child (the hair sort of works), and Killua was married into the family. If they had a kid, it would look just like Alluka. I swear, Togashi made her as their lovechild or something. She really looks like she could be their kid! About the correction/suggestion thing, I think I meant for it to be Kurapika, but I just altered it to suit Killua more. I mean, the only real family he has at this point would be Alluka. Thanks!)  
> Sociopath_SQN (Love your mental state, by the way (if your username is telling the truth) I think we all need some laughter, so I’m glad my fic makes you laugh! I just wanted the Authour’s Notes to be there because if I put them in the notes, they would lose relevance, and I would forget to add them anyways, so… I would love to see it completed to, and your English is fine!  
> SarahGri99 (At least you’re looking forward to something relatively close. Not so much pressure on me that way, but confidence in me making it that far, at least! I can’t wait either!)  
> SarahGri99 (You again, hey! Yup! I just had to add them! I’m not sure who I’m going to add from this point on, but if I add too many, I’m guaranteed to drop some out eventually. That reminds me, I should put that in the chapter notes at the beginning! And thanks for commenting!)  
> Don’t forget to comment (or else I won’t post! JK. I was just kidding! I hate it when authors do that, so I can't go and be a hypocrite.)! I really love it when I get comments, you guys are my motivation. I don't think I could do this without you! I send my love:  
> ~ <3  
> Jeez, these are long notes!


	6. Not an Update... TT_TT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me

Alright, alright.

 

There's good news and bad news. I can't really give them to you separately because they're intertwined. At the very least, I can tell you this: I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THIS FIC!!! That's right! Let out your deep breath. You'll be fine.

 

This is a note from your author. This is to tell you all that I have been using the laptop given to me from my school to update. I wont be updating until at least the 25th of May because I'll be typing out as many of the episodes as I can until the end of school instead of focusing on adding their reactions. I'll probably have my laptop taken away before school ends, so there might be even shorter a time for me to type out the episodes. If I want to type out the episodes during the summer, I'll have to use Netflix on my phone, then keep going to notes or something. Now, that's not fun, and it really would be taxing and tedious. I'd end up hating the fic! Nobody wants that!

 

So I'm just asking that you have patience and hang in there. I'm going to send each typed out chapter to my phone on notes, then I'll add their reactions after I get my laptop taken away. This way, you'll get at least 5 episodes instead of 1 or 2.

 

Anyways, it would be better if I saved the chapters on AO3 without posting, so I think I'll do that. Jeez, FF is so much better for me right now. Does anyone know if you can save more than one chapter without posting on AO3/here? It would be easier than saving the episodes on FF (using my year old FF account that I abandoned a long time ago), then pasting on notes to add more so I can access it offline, then pasting on AO3.  

 

Jeez, this is gonna be hectic, but it's worth it because I know you anticipate the chapters!

 

So for this long time of me not posting anything for a while, don't think of it as me discontinuing, nor of me on a regular hiatus, nor of it as writer's block, nor as an unmotivated author. Think of it as an authour overcoming struggles (a bit like Togashi, but I swear, this won't be Hiatus x Hiatus) and working even harder for  _you_ , the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I send my love!  
> Please know that I'm deeply sorry for the time it will take, and for my school taking away the laptop.   
> ~ <3


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys! Please don't kill me!

 

I didn't have a laptop this summer! And if I'm being honest, I lost my mojo and interest for this fic a while ago, but it picked up during the summer when I was bored and UNABLE TO WORK ON IT without my laptop. Also, it helped to seen the notifications to my inbox that would make me feel guilty.

 

This fic isn't dead, and I  _promise_ to work on it and get a chapter out soon. I was going to say in three weeks, but I found the typed out script of the episode and it was only missing half of the dialogue. *nervous laughter* Who knew? Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up by Saturday. Please anticipate it! I love you guys for loving me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope x And x Ambition**

***the applicants are running as they follow after Satotz***

**Narrator:** _**Two hours have passed since the start of the exam. The applicants have travelled** _ **(Hisoka and Gerreta are running near to each other)** _**over thirty kilometers from the start.** _

Leorio looks surprised.

**Narrator: (now it’s Hanzo and Hisoka** _**) None of them know how far they must go.** _ **(Kurapika is running)** _**They are forced to run at the leader’s pace with no goal specified** _ **(Gon is running** _**). It is a monotonous course with no end in sight.** _ **(Satotz running/walking).** _**And many applicants have already dropped out** _ **(applicants are strewn all over the floor).**

Leorio doesn't say anything, but he's clearly a bit proud of himself for making it past a significant number of other applicants.

**Nicolas is running, making some weird (“** _**hou hou hou hou** _ **”) noise.**

Kurapika frowns slightly.  _That's a bit annoying_.

**Nicolas: (with a stupid expression while still on his laptop (and thinking))** _**Extrapolating from historical data, this type of exam usually involves a forty – kilometer course.** _

"That means we're almost done!" Gon cheers.

Leorio nods, exqually thrilled.

Kurapika and Killua share a glance. It never ends well for people like Nicolas.

**Nicolas:** _**My calculations suggest that we are nearing the goal…** _

**He continues running while making that adorably obnoxious noise. (AN: Seriously, why hasn’t anyone killed him yet?)**

***shows Leorio struggling to keep up, sweating with a stupidly determined (AN: maybe a bit disbelieving?) expression on his face***

**Leorio: (thinking)** _**I underestimated the Hunter Exam. Every person here is a monster. It’s a gathering of monsters…** _

"Or just very determined people, like you," Kurapika interjects.

All eyes turn to him.

He shrugs. "Leorio is very determined, and that's what has gotten him so far; he isn't a monster."

Leorio watches him with wide eyes, feeling uncharacteristically touched. When the two youngest and oldest turn back to the screen, he mouths to Kurapika,  _Thank you._

Kurapika simply looks away with a small smile.

**Killua skates by, and we can just see the top of his fluffy white (or “silver”, according to the Wikia) hair.**

**Leorio: (outraged)** _**Hey! Wait up, kid!** _

**Killua:** _**Hmm?** _

**Leorio:** _**You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!** _

**Killua:** _**What do you mean?** _

**Leorio: (points at his skateboard)** _**Why are you using a skateboard? That’s cheating!** _

"How?" Gon wonders aloud. 

"'How is it not?' is the question!" Leorio yells.

Killua simply rolls his eyes.

Leorio makes a move to yell again when Kurapika pointedly nudges him and motions to a visibly annoyed Illumi, and Leorio stills automatically.

**Killua: (completely unfazed at having Leorio yell at him. Maybe he’s used to stuff like that because of his mother)** _**Why?** _

**Leorio:** _**Why… This is an endurance test!** _

**Gon: (suddenly)** _**No, it isn’t.** _

**Killua and Leorio turn to him.**

**Leorio:** _**Huh? Gon, what are you saying?** _

**Gon:** _**The examiner only told us to follow him.** _

**Leorio: (even angrier now)** _**Whose side are you on, eh?** _

“Just because someone chooses to take side doesn’t mean that they aren’t your friend,” Kurapika points out.

“Yeah,” Killua says, adding on a bit snidely. “Maybe they just  _don’t_  want to be on the side of idiocy.”

Leorio's eye twitches.

**Killua completely ignores him, skating over to Gon.**

**Killua:** _**Hey, how old are you?** _

**Gon:** _**I’m twelve years old.** _

Kurapika sighs. "I don't think I'll ever get over how young you are. I must say, there aren't many applicants younger than me."

Hisoka's voice purrs from slightly across the room. "Age doesn't matter with fruit. All ripen at their own pace."

Everyone (except Illumi) suppresses a shudder.

**Killua: (a bit surprised)** _**Hmm…** _ **(thinking)** _**We’re the same age.** _

**Gon:** _**Huh?** _

**Killua moves the skateboard slightly, flipping it out from under him so he can expertly grab it with his hand as it spins in the air.**

Gon smiles widely at Killua. "You're amazing!"

Killua forces down a blush and rolls his eyes. "It's just a trick. It's not that amazing."

"Anything you do has to be amazing," Gon says seriously.

**Killua:** _**Guess I’ll run too.** _

**Gon:** _**Wow! That was cool!** _

**Killua:** _**I’m Killua.** _

**Gon:** _**I’m Gon.** _

***back to a straining and fuming Leorio***

**Leorio:** _**Damn it… Making a fool out of me…** _

“I don’t really need to make a fool out of you,” Killua says, snickering slightly. “You do it yourself just fine.”

Leorio fumes, and Kurapika keeps to himself how much he agrees by keeping the smile off his face.

 

***now to Nicolas***

**Nicolas is half running half walking, sweat pouring down his face, snot running down his nose, drool trailing down his chin.**

Hisoka eyes him.  _How unappealingly pathetic and weak..._

**The ceiling is in view as we see through Nicolas’ eyes, blurring and swaying slowly from exhaustion.**

**Nicolas: (thinking)** _**Impossible. It’s impossible! My calculations are never wrong! So why… Am I… going to fail? For me to fail** _ **… (His gaze falls from the ceiling to the applicants running at the back with the same wavering blurriness)** _**That’s absurd. Unthinkable!** _ **(Yelling out suddenly)** _**I won’t accept that!** _

_Do I ever seem like that?_ Kurapika thinks.

"He has a lot of pride," Leorio says.

Kurapika's lips turn down in the smallest of frowns that only Hisoka and Killua take the time to notice. 

**The Amori brothers take notice now, surprised for a second, but as they realize what’s going on, smiles appears.**

**Nicolas drops his laptop, heaving as he walks forward, no longer the composed, stuck up brat from earlier. A strap from his suspenders has fallen down, and the only thing keeping him going is his weakening willpower and denial.**

"His denial is determinedly making him so blind," Killua says, adding on to Leorio's earlier statement.

Kurapika stares at the screen, feeling familiar with the situation he's watching.  _Is that how my end will be? Undignified and blind?_ He shakes his head.  _No. I'd never let it become as bad as that._

**He trips and stumbles, but it isn’t enough to bring him down yet.**

**Amori:** _**Hey, Rookie.** _

**Umori:** _**You’re a mess.** _

**Imori:** _**It’s rare to see someone out of steam so early.** _

Leorio huffs, in obvious disagreement with the statement.

**Amori:** _**You must be a hell of an incompetent.** _

Leorio almost screeches.

**Umori:** _**People like you are doomed to fail the Hunter Exam.** _

**Amori (I think):** _**So don’t come back, snotrag!** _

Leorio and Kurapika wince at the severe words, almost feeling bad for him. 

"That's a bit harsh," Leorio says.

Killua looks at him in surprise. "Really? That wasn't bad at all."

Leorio looks down at the wide blue eyes staring up at him.  _Just what exactly has he been through?_

He shares a look with Kurapika.

**Nicolas grabs his hears to block out the words, screaming as he falls to his knees and puts his head on the floor. The sound echoes slightly throughout the tunnel. (AN: Doesn’t Gon have good hearing as well as his sense of smell? Doesn’t that mean he heard it? And he didn’t mention it or react or anything)**

**Tonpa:** _**Here. Thanks.** _

**Imori grabs the money and the four of them look away from Nicolas, who sits on the ground, completely crushed.**

"He paid money for them to do that?" Leorio says, anger evident in his tone.

Kurapika looks to be in agreement. 

Gon is silent.

Hisoka represses a chuckle.  _I could have done worse much more easily._ A smirk creeps its way onto his face.

**Amori:** _**He won’t recover from the abuse we just dished out.** _

Killua rolles his eyes, scoffing.  _As is that could be abuse._ **(AN: Is it bad that I'm in agreement? The words weren't all that harsh to me)**

**Umori:** _**I doubt he’ll ever take the Hunter Exam again.** _

**Imori:** _**Anyway, Tonpa… You really love crushing Rookies, don’t you?** _

**Tonpa:** _**I live for it.** _

"He must be living such a pathetic life," Kurapika says, almost bitterly.

 

***Satotz is running at the front***

**The applicants all run after the examiner, most perfectly fine, others a bit tired.**

**Kurapika: (thinking)** _**It’s been about four hours since the exam began. We must have travelled at least sixty kilometers. How much farther do we need to go?** _

Leorio lets out a giant sigh. "When will it end? I haven’t even taken the exam yet, and I'm already exhausted!" 

He flops back down onto his spot, and Killua sniggers.

***Leorio breathes heavily and can barely walk straight***

**Much like Nicolas, the applicants running before him are in and out of focus.**

**Leorio: (thinking)** _**Only one rookie, every three years, passes the Hunter Exam. So for a normal human like me, it isn’t even worth dreaming about… Damn it.** _

_"That's such a little amount!"_  Gon exclaims. “Only that few pass every year?”

Kurapika nods, a bit stunned as the fact resurfaces from his vast pool of knowledge.

Killua simply raises an eyebrow.  _But it's not even that hard..._

**He drops his briefcase, and Gon takes notice, surprised.**

**Leorio stops running, breathing heavily as he rests his hands on his knees. Beads of sweat are all over his face.**

**Gon slows his steps, and it’s Killua who is taken by surprise this time. Gon has stopped for Leorio, and Killua stops for Gon.**

**Killua:** _**Hey, forget him. Let’s get going.** _

"Hey!" Leorio protests, clearly perturbed.

"I don't even know you," Killua says, eyes and voice cold. 

Hisoka leans forward, seeking entertainment. Illumi remains stoic, approvingly, nonetheless.

The two stare at each other, and it's Gon that knocks them back to reality by slinging an arm around Killua's shoulders. "Aren't we friends?"

Killua remains quiet, refusing to say anything as conflicting feelings rage within him.

**Gon looks back at Leorio, who looks forward toward the tunnel ahead of him, but doesn’t really see them.**

**Gon still stands there, unresponsive. Killua looks at him with a confused expression.**

**Leorio:** _**Screw that…** _

**He runs forward with a burst of speed, then passes the two twelve year olds (after his next words) as he gains on the applicants before him.**

**Leorio: (yelling)** _**I’m gonna become a Hunter! Damn it all!** _

**Leorio yells with determination and Gon stares after him with a proud smile (as Killua watches Gon, still confused).**

_I'm with Gon on this one,_  Kurapika thinks, the same proud expression that's on Gon's face is on the blond's as well.

**Gon swings his fishing rod and it catches on Leorio’s briefcase. He then pulls it forward and catches it in his hands. Killua watches with wonder.**

Gon looks towards his newfound friend, expecting some kind of reaction.

Killua simply turns away, refusing to give any.

Gon pouts.

**Killua:** _**Cool!** _

**The two begin to run again.**

**Killua:** _**Let** _ _**me try that later.** _

**Gon:** _**If you let me try your skateboard, okay?** _

**_There’s such comradery even though this a test that takes many lives every year,_ ** **Kurapika thinks with wonder.**

 

***the applicants are shown running again, this time up a long staircase***

**Satotz looks back at the applicants**

**Satotz: (thinking)** _**We’ve reached the eighty – kilometer mark. It is now time to pick up the pace a bit.** _

"What?!" Leorio yells, absolutely astounded.

Kurapika smiles slightly, Hisoka smirks, Killua snickers almost inaudibly, Gon laughs loudly, and Illumi remains impassive.

**He then goes on, running up the stairs several steps at a time.**

**Gerreta:** _**Wait, are you serious?** _

**Hanzo:** _**That guy’s insane. He’s prancing up the stairs, as if they’re not even there.** _

**Todo:** _**If he keeps up this pace, tons of people will fail.** _

"That merely means that they're not worthy enough to take the exam," Hisoka says coolly, a predatory look masked by disinterest.

Gon frowns. "They can always try until they get it right."

“That is true,” Kurapika says.

***back to Gon and Killua***

**Killua:** _**Gon, wanna race to see who finishes first?** _

**Gon:** _**Sure. The loser has to buy dinner.** _

**Killua:** _**Okay, you’re on!** _

**Both:** _**Ready… Go!** _

Kurapika chuckles softly, and Leorio looks at him questioningly. 

"They click so easily," Kurapika says almost fondly. 

Leorio nods in agreement, looking over to where Gon is stubbornly trying to get a just as stubborn Killua to talk to him.

***back to Leorio, who’s grunting and making weird sounds as he ascends the stairs***

**Kurapika:** _**Leorio, are you okay?** _

**Leorio:** _**Sure! Just look at me! I realized that I can keep going if I don’t worry about how stupid I look!** _

Leorio nods, agreeing with himself. "Something like the Hunter Exam is more important than personal appearances!"

Kurapika merely smiles.

**Leorio yells and runs even faster up the stairs, leaving Kurapika smiling after him as he stays running at the same pace.**

**Kurapika: (thinking) I should probably follow his example.**

"Follow his example in looking like an idiot?" Killua asks with slight incredulity before he can stop himself (a screeching Leorio can be heard in the background). 

"No, just disregard of profound elegance, not that Leorio had any in the first place."

"HEY!" Leorio protests. "How is it I'm feeling victimized even though you agreed with me?"

"The universe absolutely adores idiots like you, Leorio. That's how." Killua says, not looking at any of them anymore.

**(He puts his tribal garment in his bag (AN: You know, the bag that no one has really noticed until now))** _**Leorio… I have a question.** _

**Leorio:** _**What? Is this too easy for you, Kurapika? Talking just wastes energy.** _

**Kurapika:** _**Are you really trying to become a Hunter for the money?** _

_Does he really find the need to ask about that now?_ Killua thinks.

**Leorio looks away, the smile that had previously been on his face suddenly gone.**

**Kurapika:** _**You aren’t, right? We’ve only been together for a few days, but I know you better than that** _ **(Leorio looks a bit annoyed at that part).** _**Sure you have a nasty attitude, and you aren’t very bright** _

**Killua snorts.**

**(Leorio is more than “a bit annoyed” now, making a sound that might remind some of a whistling kettle).** _**But you’re not a shallow person** _ **(Leorio pays attention now).** _**I’ve seen many who live for money. You’re nothing like them.** _

"That's really nice, Kurapika," Gon says, smile evident on his face and in his voice.

"Except for the part about my intelligence," Leorio says, obviously feeling a bit bitter about it.

**Leorio:** _**You and your logic…** _

**Kurapika looks at him, but Leorio is turned so that the blond can’t see his face.**

**Kurapika:** _**Scarlet eyes.** _

"Huh?"

Kurapika looks pointedly at the screen, knowing he’ll offer an explanation.

**Leorio doesn’t turn, but Kurapika can tell that he’s listening.**

**Nearly everyone else is attentive (save for Illumi), and even Hisoka raises an interested eyebrow.**

**Kurapika:** _**That’s why the Kurta were targeted.** _

**The image is frozen as Leorio looks at Kurapika, as if time is stopped, and they’re bathed in a characteristic red light. It’s short, and time resumes as it has paused. The red light illuminates the steps and the applicants that have fallen behind, lying still on the steps.**

**Kurapika:** _**We Kurta are known for our unique scarlet eyes.** _ **(An eye that is bright, ruby red is shown, blond hair framing it)** _**When our emotions are heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, as though on fire.** _

**This time, it is just the red eyeball, glowing as coins float around it.**

**Kurapika: (continuing)** _**The eyes in that scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices on the black market.** _

_“The black market?” Gon asks._

_“‘Illegal traffic or trade in officially – ’” Kurapika begins to recite._

_“Basically, illegal buying and selling, Gon,” Killua simplifies before Gon’s brain can begin to overheat._

**The scarlet eye and the red lighting fade to the stairs they’re running on.**

**Leorio:** _**That’s why the Phantom Troupe attacked you?** _

**Kurapika: (angrily, but still with his characteristic calm)** _**They took every single eye from my brethren’s corpses. I can still hear their darkened eyes crying out in anguish… I swear I will capture the Phantom Troupe! And I will reclaim the eyes of my clan!** _

_Killua shoves down the feeling on envy. Not for Kurapika’s situation, of course, but for his determination and the fact that he was aiming for (and even had) a goal to accomplish in life._

**Leorio:** _**That’s why you want to be a Hunter?** _

**Kurapika:** _**Yeah, if I become a Hunter with rich clients, I’ll gain access to black market information.** _

**Leorio:** _**But you’ll have to swallow your pride and become the kind of Hunter you despise!** _

**Kurapika:** _**The blow to my pride is nothing, measured against the suffering my clan endured.** _

***Gon and Killua are shown running, then it’s back Leopika***

**Leorio:** _**Sorry, but I have no noble cause.** _

**Kurapika:** _**Huh?** _

**Leorio:** _**I’m just after money.** _

**Kurapika:** _**Don’t lie!** _

**Leorio:** _**I’m not lying!** _

**Kurapika:** _**You really believe you can buy everything with money?** _

**Leorio:** _**You bet! For the right price, you can buy not only treasure, but dreams, hearts, and even people’s lives!** _

_Harsh but true._ _Hisoka smiles_

_Illimu nods curtly in silent agreement with Leorio’s statement._

_Kurapika glares at Leorio, but the video continues before Leorio can do anything but sputter._

**Kurapika:** _**Take that back, Leorio! If you’re insulting the Kurta, I won’t forgive you.** _

**Leorio:** _**Why? I’m telling the truth** _ **. (He turns to Kurapika, sweat running down the angry expression on his face)** _**If I’d had money, my friend wouldn’t have died!** _

_Leorio looks downcast, as if already reliving the past._

_Gon’s eyes are wide. “Your friend?”_

**Kurapika looks at him, surprised.**

**Leorio turns away again, seeming a bit mad at himself for letting that bit of information slip.**

**Kurapika scrutinizes him, then takes a guess.**

**Kurapika:** _**An illness?** _

**Leorio:** _**It was a treatable disease…** _

***flashback to when Leorio was younger***

**The sun beats down on a sandy city.**

**A boy (Pietro), drops his soccer ball, and a younger Leorio runs forward, expression touched with fear and worry. The world slows for a second, then speed up again. Leorio is by his friend’s side, lifting him up and into his arms, the soccer ball forgotten on the side.**

**Kurapika blinks away tears, thinking of his own lost friend. Only the two Enhancers in the room don’t seem to notice.**

**The image fades away.**

***end of flashback***

**Leorio:** _**The problem was that the operation costs a fortune. I was naïve! I thought I could become a doctor… I wanted to cure kids who have the same disease, and be able to tell them it was free of charge!** _ **(Kurapika closes his eyes)** _**Then I could have told his parents, too. That was my dream…** _ **(He looks forward, tears at the corners of his eyes)** _**What a joke. Turns out that to become a doctor, you need even more money! Got it? The world runs on money… So I want money!** _

**Kurapika looks at him as if seeing him (as he really is) for the first time.**

**Hisoka claps slowly, lips curling upward. “And I was beginning to think that naturally righteous people don’t actually exist.”**

**“Eh?” Leorio asks.**

**“You know,” Kurapika says, “because your goal is pure and you’re not doing anything for your own gain. You’re not trying to relieve your conscience, and what you want doesn’t harm anyone.”**

**“Oh.” Leorio looks flattered and dumbstruck. “Thank you.”**

**Gon and Killua come by them.**

**Gon:** _**See you at the goal, Kurapika.** _

**Killua:** _**Catch you late, old timer.** _

**Leorio: (yelling)** _**I’m not old! I’m a teenager, just like you guys!** _

**The image of their shock freezes, and the three eye him in utter disbelief.**

**Everyone** **(AN: except Illumi. Do I even have to clarify anymore?)** **mirrors the situation on the screen. Even Hisoka looks caught off guard.**

**Killua:** _**Huh?** _

**Gon:** _**No way!** _

***cut to Hunter Vocabulary***

**Killua appears with his name.**

**“What was the point of that?” Killua asks.**

“I don’t know. You were the one on the screen.”

“That doesn’t mean _I_ actually did it!”

 

***applicants are struggling up the steps***

**Failure of an applicant 1:** _**Can’t take another step…** _ **(He collapses on the ground)**

**‘Nother failure:** _**Th – This is it** _ **… (Collapses as well)**

**Gon and Killua run by, not even glancing at them.**

**“I guess we aren’t really allowed to care about the other applicant, huh?” Leorio asks, sweatdropping.**

**Killua:** _**I’m impressed that you can keep up with me.** _

**Gon: (rubs the back of his head)** _**Really?** _

**Killua eyes him with a raised eyebrow.**

**Killua:** _**Or maybe it’s just that everyone else is too slow** _ **. (He hangs his head)** _**Man… The Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That’s no fun.** _

_“‘No fun’?” Gon asks._

_“Of course,” Killua answers, as if that explains everything._

**Gon:** _**Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter?** _

**Killua: (looking at him)** _**Me?** _

“Who else is there for him to address?” Kurapika says, eyebrow raised.

Killua looks embarrassed. “I guess I’m just not used to people talking to me,” he mutters.

Gon just watches him interest.

**Killua:** _**I’m not really interested in becoming a Hunter.** _

**Gon:** _**Huh?** _

**Killua:** _**I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it’d be fun** _ **. (He wears a smug expression)** _**But this is disappointing.** _

**Gon looks at him with a bit of wonder.**

**Killua:** _**What about you?** _

**Gon:** _**Well, my dad’s a Hunter. So I want to become a Hunter, like my dad.** _

**Killua:** _**Hmm… What kind of Hunter is he?** _

**Gon: I don’t know.**

**Leorio and Kurapika look at him, stunned.**

**“I figured he didn’t know much about his dad, but jeez…”**

**“…right?”**

**Killua looks at him, then bursts out laughing.**

**Killua:** _**That’s kind of weird.** _

**Gon:** _**Really?** _

**Killua:** _**You want to be like your dad, but you don’t know anything about him?** _

**Gon:** _**I was raised by Mito-san, so I’ve only seen my dad in pictures.** _

**Killua:** _**Who’s Mito-san?** _

**Gon:** _**Aunt Mito.** _

**Killua: (looking at Gon oddly (AN: Probably realizing how messed up Gon might actually be))** _**Oh…** _

**Gon:** _**When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a Hunter. Then he left the island.** _

By this time, even Hisoka was watching Gon curiously. There was something seriously wrong with this kid.

**Gon:** _**I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me.** _

_“And I thought Leorio was peculiar,” Killua says, shaking his head._

_“Hey!”_

**Killua just stares at him for a moment, then looks up when he notices the light coming from up ahead.**

**Applicant:** _**The exit! Whew… Finally, I can get out of this dark tunnel!** _

**Gon and Killua look ahead, then rush forward towards the exit.**

**The other applicants look ahead as well, smiling.**

**Satotz: (thinking)** _**Now, let’s see how many made it this far.** _

**He turns slowly to evaluate the remaining applicants, then turns to look forward again as Killua and Gon pass him on either side.**

**Both:** _**Goal!** _

**Gon: (raising a hand in celebration)** _**Yay! I win.** _

**Killua:** _**What are you talking about? I was faster…** _

_“Yeah, the video showed that I was first!”_

_“No, that was just the angle of the camera so the viewer would be able to see both of us!” Killua argues._

_Kurapika and Leorio watch them, perplexed. Hisoka looks on with amusement._

**Satotz watches them silently.**

**Gon:** _**I was.** _

**Killua:** _**No, I was!** _

**Gon:** _**I was faster, so you have to buy dinner!** _

**Killua:** _**Nope! I was faster. So you buy me dinner.** _

**Gon:** _**But I was faster.** _

**They turn to face Satotz concurrently.**

**Gon: Hey** _**, who was faster?** _

**Satotz:** _**I believe that you crossed the finish line simultaneously.** _

_“Aw!”_

_“That’s boring…”_

**Gon:** _**Oh… then I’ll buy you dinner.** _

_Illumi’s eyes narrow almost imperceptibly, and Hisoka looks at him in warning._

**Killua:** _**Huh?** _

**Gon:** _**Then you buy me dinner!** _

**Killua:** _**I don’t get it.** _

_“You buy each other dinner,” Kurapika explains._

_“Oh.” A realization passes over Killua’s face. “But isn’t that basically pointless then?”_

**Gon:** _**Hey, Satotz-san. Is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?** _

**Satotz:** _**No, we still have quite a way to go.** _

_“Still more?” Leorio asks, seeming overwhelmed._

**Gon:** _**Oh…** _

***we see the whole wetlands and the applicants that have finally arrived, many heaving***

**Leorio finally makes it over the finish line, his breathing weird and slightly squeaky. He collapses at the top on all fours, gasping.**

**Kurapika soon comes after him, his breathing a bit weighted, but not at all as bad as Leorio’s.**

**Gon:** _**Hey, Kurapika!** _

**Gon and Killua are sitting side by side at the top right by the entrance to the tunnel.**

**Kurapika:** _**Is this our destination?** _

_He’s so calm and elegant even after all of that?_ Leorio thinks, surprised.

**Gon:** _**No, it isn’t.** _

**Kurapika:** _**I see. The fog is fading.** _

_Does he take everything in stride?_

**Gon:** _**Really?** _ **(He stands up, then smiles widely)**

**The fog lifts enough that they can clearly see the outline of trees, possibly a forest. Some birds fly off suddenly, quickly leaving the trees in a rush of feathers. They soar above the forest.**

**Satotz:** _**The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures** _ **(a pair of animalistic red eyes glow in the brush)** _**who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful.** _ **(He raises a finger)** _**If you let them fool you… you’re dead.** _

_Killua yawns as Gon seems curious. Kurapika absorbs it attentively, and Leorio seems somber. Illumi remains as impassive as always, while Hisoka has his eyes closed, leaning back._

**Many applicants gasp and gape at him, disbelieving looks on their faces.**

**A shutter descends, closing the exit to the tunnel just as an applicant reaches the top.**

**Applicant (AN: Who we actually feel sort of bad for):** _**Wait for me!** _

**He screams, but the sound is quickly drowned out as the shutter closes.**

_“I’d say that’s harsh, but knowing what we’re in for, it’s probably better that he stayed back,” Leorio says._

_Kurapika nods._

**Satotz:** _**There wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creature obtain food through deceit… Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. (** _ **He turns away from them)** _**Stay very close to me so you won’t be deceived.** _ **(Gon and Killua pass by, then a smiling Hisoka, a determined Hanzo, and a resolute Kurapika with an exhausted Leorio)**

**Leorio:** _**What a joke. How can they fool us, when we’re expecting it?** _

**Person:** _**Don’t let them fool you!** _

**Leorio:** _**I just said that they can’t.** _

_Gon laughs, and Kurapika gives a small smile._

**An exhausted, beaten looking man turns the corner, rounding the side of the tunnel.**

**The guy:** _**D – Don’t fall for it…** _

**The applicants turn to him.**

**Guy:** _**He’s lying to you!** _ **(He points an accusing finger at Satotz, who remains impassive)** _**He’s an imposter! He isn’t an examiner…** _ **(He jerks a thumb at himself)** _**I’m the real examiner.** _

_“Then how did the First Phase even commence?” Kurapika asks._

_Everyone turns to look at him._

_“It just doesn’t make sense.” The blond shakes his head. “He’s obviously lying.”_

**Leorio:** _**An imposter? What’s going on?** _

**Hanzo:** _**Then who is he?** _

**The guy heaves a pale body from the side of the tunnel.**

**Guy:** _**Look at this…** _

**Everyone we see (except Killua) gasps.**

**Kurapika rolls his eyes, and Hisoka remains bored looking.**

**Gon:** _**He looks just like Satotz-san!** _

**Guy:** _**It’s a Man – Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands!** _

**Leorio:** _**A Man – Faced Ape?** _

**Guy:** _**Man – Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they’re quite weak. That’s why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands** _ **(the applicants flash by again),** _**where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them.** _ **(He points at Satotz again)** _**He intends to trap every single applicant!** _

**Leorio:** _**Bastard…** _

_“Didn’t you just say they wouldn’t be able to trick you?” Kurapika asks._

_“Well, umm…”_

_Killua snickers at the oreo and is rewarded with Leorio yelling at him._

**Hanzo:** _**He certainly doesn’t walk like a human…** _

_“That’s true,” Gon says._

_Leorio nods furiously. “SEE?!”_

**Three cards suddenly fly through the air, imbedding themselves in the unnamed man’s chest and face. Two more flash by almost simultaneously and are caught between long, pale fingers.**

**Leorio:** _**Huh?** _

**As the man falls to the ground, we see that Satotz has caught all of the three cards that were aimed at him, two in his right hand, one in his left.**

**“Wow!” Gon exclaims, easily impressed as always.**

**Killua frowns at him, not all that enthralled.**

**Clawed hands in front of pastel clothes shuffle cards once, then again. (AN: There’s a personal pun here none of you get. I’m evil)**

**Hisoka: (chuckling)** _**I see, I see… (*schnee) That settles it… You’re the real one.** _

**There is a clear line between Hisoka and Satotz, as if everyone had rather not get in the way of a creepy clown magician. Satotz tosses the cards aside.**

**“Wow, how did everyone get out of the way in time?” Gon asks, surprised.**

**Killua shrugs him off, more interested in what was happening.**

**Hanzo: (thinking, completely shocked with a stupid expression on his face)** _**What? He’s the real examiner?** _

**The supposedly dead Man – Faced Ape looks up and sees the situation…**

**Man – Faced Ape:** _**Huh?** _

**…then jumps away on all fours, making weird noises.**

**Hisoka: (explaining the obvious for all of the slower applicants)** _**Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay.** _ **(A large bird flies above)** _**Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack.** _

 

**Satotz:** _**I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?** _

_“Kind of like how you got expelled last time, right?” Gon asks Hisoka, and the other nods, thinly veiled amusement ever present in his eyes._

**Hisoka:** _**Sure.** _

**The applicants turn at the sound of shrieking birds to see vultures come down and begin to consume the man’s body.**

**Leorio:** _**Nature can really be brutal to watch…** _

**Kurapika:** _**So he was a Man – Faced Ape as well.** _

_“Right,” Kurapika nods. “It’s always easier to see things from an objective point of view, of course,” he says before Leorio can make a comment, “but this is just affirmation.”_

**Satotz:** _**He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away.** _

**Killua:** _**We cannot relax our guard.** _

**Gon:** _**Yeah.** _

**Satotz:** _**You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity.** _

_Killua and Kurapika look at Leorio pointedly._

**Leorio and Hanzo laugh awkwardly, embarrassed.**

**Satotz:** _**Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam’s Second Phase** _ **(the man is being eaten behind him).** _**Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me.** _

***everyone is following Satotz, running as they try (most of them) to keep up with him***

**Leorio:** _**Tsk, another marathon.** _

_“Of course, there’s more to it than that,” Kurapika explains._

**Kurapika:** _**And we’re running through marsh this time. Running on wet ground requires more energy.** _

**Narrator:** _**The applicants have finally escaped the long, dark tunnel. Thus far, 36 candidates have withdrawn from the exam, leaving 368 remaining applicants. Their next challenge is the Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. The brutal Hunter Exam continues.** _

***the ending theme begins***

Leorio skips it, and Gon pouts, for once accepting (without protest) something he didn’t like instead of being stubborn.

**Images flash by.**

**Gon:** _**Next Time: Hisoka x Is x Sneaky! Okey – Dokey!** _

“Aw,” Gon complains.

“What?” Killua asks.

“I wanted to hear your voice, too.”

“You can hear my voice now, idiot.”

“It’s not the same!”

“What do you mean it’s not the same? Is my voice not good as a recording?”

The two begin to bicker, and everyone else sweatdrops.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any errors, feel free to tell me.  
> For any of you hoping to see Hisoka (and I'm sure some readers might have been, since he's one of the most liked characters), he won't be introduced until the third episode, because that's when he shows up, I think.  
> And pester me if I'm taking too long to update (about once a week, since I'll be typing out each episode by hand!), since I'm very poorly motivated and lazy. ~  
> Oh! Don't forget to comment!  
> ~ <3


End file.
